EMPIEZA MI VIDA
by Lila-san
Summary: Juvia entra a Fairy Tail, jamás pensó que su vida cambiaria rotundamente al conocer a verdaderos amigos y al chico mas lindo de su vida, aparecen todas las parejas
1. UN MAL O BUEN COMIENZO

**UN BUEN O MAL COMIENZO**

Juvia Loxar estaba frente al colegio no sabía si entrar o no, iba a ser su primer día en la secundaria Fairy Tail y estaba nerviosa.

-Juvia debe entrar, lo hará- al decir esto puso un pie dentro del colegio, puso otro y siguió se dirigía nerviosa hacia un pasillo donde habían varios alumnos, entro y siguió caminando, sin mirar a nadie con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, miro una puerta y de su bolsillo saco un papel

-Salón B- leyó- creo que Juvia encontró el salón- se dijo a sí misma, abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo impresionada, todos estaban peleando y se tiraban cosas, Juvia se agacho al ver que un florero iba hacia ella, no supo que hacer decidió irse afuera pero alguien la detuvo, era el director que entraba justo en ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- grito, los alumnos se quedaron quietos viendo fijamente al director- ¡Todos a sus lugares!- los alumnos obedecieron y el director se puso en medio de la clase, Juvia ya se había sentado no muy lejos ni tan cerca, escucho como el director les daba un sermón que iba a recordar toda su vida, por suerte entro el profesor en el salón y el director dejo que diera sus clases. Juvia estaba nerviosa y más con lo que vio, ese grupo era muy problemático, vio el salón era lindo y empezó a ver a sus compañeros, si bien cada uno tenía su carácter pero el que más le atrajo la atención fue un chico pelinegro que estaba sentado cerca de un pelirosa y de una rubia, era guapo, serio y sexy

-Señorita, señorita- Juvia se sobresaltó y vio como toda la clase la veía y el profesor

-Señorita ¿me escucha?- le dijo este

-Si… lo siento…- dijo apenada

-Bueno, quiero que se levante y se presente a la clase- Juvia obedeció, se paró desde su asiento y su cara se puso más roja que un tomate

-Soy… Juvia… Juvia Loxar- dijo muy rápido y algunos empezaron a reírse de la actitud de la chica, ella solo escondió su cara entre su flequillo y como hace rato se puso roja de vergüenza

-Basta clase- dijo el maestro dirigiéndose a sus alumnos, los alumnos le hicieron caso y el profesor miro a Juvia y le dijo- bueno me presento soy el profesor Tsuko y soy el profesor guía y de Historia, así que me vas a ver muy de seguido- Juvia solo asintió y el profesor empezó con su clase, ella vio de nuevo al chico, se estaba riendo con el pelirosa de al lado.

-Tal vez se esté riendo de Juvia- dijo esta triste, decido no verlo y saco sus cosas para anotar lo que decía el profesor

* * *

-Así que mi prima empezó las clases hoy- decía un muchacho a un señor

-Si, esa niña debe empezar a tomar las riendas de la empresa- dijo el señor mirando fijamente al muchacho- Quiero que tú la dirijas, Jellal

-Lo hare, pero sabes que mi primita no le interesa esas cosas

-No importa, ella hace lo que yo le diga, para eso es mi hija- el hombre se levantó y se dirigió a Jellal- tengo un viaje de negocios y quiero que la cuides en mi ausencia

-Lo hare, me encantaría volver a verla- Jellal se levantó también y se dirigió hacia su tío- aunque no estoy de acuerdo de que la obligues a hacer algo que no quiere

-Ya lo dije, Juvia es una chica muy sensible y obediente, así que no te causara problemas- el señor entro dentro de la casa dejando a Jellal en el lugar, se quedó mirando pensando en lo que le dijo su tío, no le gustaba para nada la actitud que tenía este con su hija, pero decidió hacerle caso en lo que le dijera aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y todos salieron a tomar un descanso y a comer.

-Lucy vamos rápido antes de que la cantina se llene- le dijo un pelirosado a su amiga

-Ya voy Natsu, espera que no encuentro mi dinero- la chica estaba buscando el dinero en su mochila cuando una pelirroja y un pelinegro se le acercaron.

-Vamos- dijo la chica de nombre Erza a los dos

-Lucy perdió su dinero- dijo Natsu dispuesto a buscar con su amiga el dinero perdido

-Debe de estar por ahí- Dijo el pelinegro de nombre Gray, los cuatro buscaron el dinero, ya estaban dándose por vencidos cuando Juvia se les acerco, los cuatro la miraron confundidos y Juvia estaba solo jugando con sus dedos. Gray iba a hablar cuando Juvia se le adelanto.

-Juvia escucho que se les perdió esto- Juvia extendió una mano con dinero en ella y Lucy lo agarro

-Gracias, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Pues… cuando entre lo encontré en el suelo y… lo agarre para después devolverle su dinero a quien lo hubiera perdido- dijo un poco nerviosa

-Eso que agarrabas el dinero para devolvérselos a su dueño es puro cuento niña…- dijo Gray fríamente, Juvia escucho el comentario y no dijo nada, escondió su rostro entre sus cabellos y volvió a jugar con sus dedos.

-¡Gray! ¡No digas eso!- le grito Lucy muy molesta

-¿Qué? Es cierto, no conozco a nadie honesto y esta no será la primera vez- Gray sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en la cabeza, fue Erza también molesta por el comentario

-¡Cállate!- Gray solo se froto la cabeza, y no dijo nada mas

-Siento lo que este idiota acaba de decir- le dijo Erza a Juvia

-No se preocupe… Juvia entiende- los cuatro la miraban sorprendidos y Natsu hablo

-¡Oye! Ven con nosotros- Le dijo con su clásica sonrisa

-No, gracias- dijo ella sin mirarlo

-¡Vamos! así te enseñaremos las instalaciones del colegio- le dijo Lucy acercándosele, Juvia se apartó y miro a Gray este solo la miraba seriamente

-No, gracias, Juvia debe irse- dicho esto se fue corriendo, los cuatro solo la miraron alejarse, luego vieron a Gray

-¿Qué?- dijo este al ver las miradas asesinas hacia el

-Le heriste sus sentimientos, idiota- dijo Natsu molesto con su amigo

-Si Gray, ella es nueva y hay que apoyarla- le dijo Lucy también molesta

-¡Bah! Debe empezar a conocernos y yo soy así y si van a seguir regañándome mejor me voy- dicho esto también se fue, Erza, Natsu y Lucy se quedaron mirándolo y Erza tomo la palabra

-Gray siempre ha sido así y no hay caso de que lo cambiemos.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Lucy en eso vio el reloj de la clase- ¡Oh no! Ya es tarde y la cantina debe de estar llena

-Si, vamos corriendo- dijo Natsu agarrando a Lucy y Erza de la mano para sacarlas de ahí

* * *

Juvia había llegado a un árbol lejos de la escuela y aislado, se sentó y saco de su campera un chocolate y se dispuso a comerlo, veía el paisaje maravillada, era muy lindo.

-No me digas que solo vas a comer eso- Juvia reconoció la voz y se dio la vuelta, ahí lo vio era el pelinegro que estaba parado y con la manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, no respondió y Gray se sentó a lado de ella

-Creo que debo disculparme por lo de hace rato- dijo sin verla, Juvia no respondió

-Vas a hablar o te comió la lengua el ratón- dijo un poco molesto

-Perdón… Juvia lo siente

-Hablas en tercera persona- Juvia se sonrojo si bien era algo que no podía controlar pero lo que él dijo la sorprendió más

-Te hace ser más tierna- Juvia noto que Gray se ponía colorado y no se le ocurrió decir nada más, vio el chocolate que tenía y le paso un trozo a Gray

-Juvia quiere que tenga esto- Gray la miro tenía unos ojos azules hermosos, la voz de Juvia lo saco de sus pensamientos, vio el chocolate y lo agarro

-Lo comeré después, soy Gray Fullbuster ¿Y tú Juvia?

-Si… - dijo ella sin sacarle los ojos de encima

-Me voy, y perdón por lo que te dije hace rato

-Si… - Gray se alejó del lugar y Juvia sonrió… si bien esto era un buen comienzo

**Mi nuevo proyecto, espero que les haya gustado, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense **

**By : Lila**


	2. UNA PHAMTON

**UNA PHAMTHON **

Una chica pelirroja estaba sentada en una mesa en las afueras de la institución esperando a sus amigos comiendo un pastel, cuando se le acerco uno de ellos

-Gray ¿Dónde demonios andabas?

-¡Puf! Deja de tratarme como si fueras mi mamá Erza- dijo sentándose cerca de su amiga.

-Hiciste lo que te dije

-Sí y no me dio gusto en absoluto

-¿Por qué?-pregunto esta mientras metía otra rebanada de pastel en su boca

-Odio tener que pedir perdón

-La forma en que trataste a esa chica no fue nada agradable Gray

-¡Puf!, yo solo decía lo que pensaba

-¿Te perdono?

-No sé y me da igual, allá ella- Erza miraba a su amigo que estaba serio y después de comer la última rebanada le dijo

-Eres demasiado cruel esa chica solo devolvió el dinero

-¿Y?

-Y… que no debiste tratarla así

-Ella se iba a quedar con el dinero y la encare, por eso se puso así, a mí no me gusta la gente que se hace la víctima y nada por el estilo, pero como siempre tú me obligaste a ir y pasar una vergüenza disculpándome con esa niña

-Gray… eres muy cruel y juzgas a las personas sin conocerlas, me pareció un gesto lindo devolverle el dinero a Lucy- Gray no dijo nada, sabía que si seguía no iba a llegar muy lejos, vio como sus dos amigos se acercaban y se sentaban en la mesa

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto mirando a los dos

-¡Uf! Donde no estábamos- respondió Lucy mirando seriamente a Natsu que había tomado asiento cerca de ella

-¿Qué paso?- esta vez tomo la palabra Erza

-Encontramos a Laxus y… ya te imaginaras que paso- respondió Lucy sin dejar de mirar a Natsu

-Él se lo busco- Natsu estaba enfadado y Erza se puso más seria de lo inusual

-Quiero saber que paso- los tres chicos miraron con temor a la pelirroja y Lucy empezó a relatarles el problema que hubo en la cantina

* * *

-Levy vamos afuera. Decían dos muchachos a una chica peliazul que leía entusiasmada un libro

-Esperen un rato, que estoy en la parte más interesante- dijo sin despegar los ojos de encima del libro, los dos chicos se miraron entre sí y se dieron por vencidos

-Bueno, pero cuando termines te esperamos afuera- le dijo uno de ellos de nombre Jet, los dos salieron dejando a Levy sola en el salón, la pequeña seguía con la lectura cuando un objeto llamo su atención, Levy se levantó e inundada por la curiosidad se dirigió hacia donde estaba, cual grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era

-¡Whao! ¡Creo que hoy es mi día de buena suerte!- dicho esto dejo su libro en su mesa y salió corriendo dispuesta a alcanzar a sus amigos.

* * *

-¡RIIIIIIIIIING!- la campana sonó dando aviso a todos de que el recreo había terminado, Juvia se dirigía hacia el salón pensando en Gray, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien

-¡Oye fíjate!- le dijo la persona con la cual había chocado

-Juvia lo siente- dijo estando mirando hacia el suelo, se paró y le extendió la mano, pero este la rechazo, se levantó y la miro seriamente

-Eres una tonta por no fijarte en tu camino- le dijo, Juvia lo veía tímidamente, frente a ella estaba un hombre alto, rubio, con ojos de color verdosos. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho, Juvia no paraba de mirarlo su expresión daba miedo, la chica se apartó un poco de él, pero el al verla dibujo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! ¡Juvia Loxar!- la chico se sintió intimidada e intento alejarse de el pero este siguió hablando

-¿Cómo sigue tu amigo?- Juvia se quedó quieta

-¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! ¡Gajeel!- Juvia cada vez se sentía más confundida, ¿Cómo es que?

-Lo que le paso fue algo muy malo- Juvia lo miro y en sonrisa era burlona.

-¿Cómo es que?

-¿Lo conozco?... – completo la frase, Juvia asintió

-Como no recordarlo, los recuerdo a él y… - la miro- a ti- Juvia estaba más que confundida, no entendía nada, como era que el la conocía a él y por sobre todo a Gajeel, su mejor amigo, al recordarlo se puso triste recordando lo que le había pasado

-Por la expresión de tu rostro veo que no recuerdas nada- Juvia lo miro y el seguía con la sonrisa burlona

-No entiendo porque el viejo trae a esta escuela a gente como tú, en fin- se estaba por marchar cuando se detuvo frente a ella- Me llamo Laxus Drayer y… no creas que Fairy Tail aceptara a una Phantom- tras decir esto se marchó dejando a Juvia sorprendida y triste.

-A una Phantom- se dijo a sí misma, como sabía que ella vino de esa institución y sobre todo como sabia de Gajeel.

* * *

Jellal caminaba en el gran patio de la mansión de su tío. Hace tiempo que no respiraba aire fresco, él había venido ese día a Maglonia y estaba entusiasmado con volver a ver a su tío y ahora solo faltaba Juvia, recordó esos viejos tiempos con su prima en el que eran felices, pero… la tragedia cayó sobre esta familia. Jellal sacudió su cabeza no podía estar recordando viejos tiempos y más si estos eran tristes. Ahora lo que importaba era que la volvería a ver después de tres años.

* * *

-Las clases del maestro Gildarts son más difíciles conforme pasa el tiempo- se quejaba Lucy desde su asiento.

-Sí, odio esta materia- Le dijo Natsu enfadado ya que el maestro les había dejado una tarea muy difícil-¿Lucy me ayudas con la tarea que nos dejaron?

-Claro nos vemos en mi casa a las cuatro- le dijo esta con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Hai- dijo Natsu devolviéndole la sonrisa, no notaron que a lo lejos una chica peliblanca los veía, parecía enfadada y por sobre todo celosa

-Celosa- la chica giro a ver a la dueña de esa voz, era Cana

-¿Celosa yo? Claro que no- le dijo la chica de nombre Lissana

-¡Ah bueno!, oye no crees que Lucy y Natsu hacen linda pareja- le dijo viendo a esos dos

-¿Linda pareja?- pregunto también viéndolos

-Sí, Lucy la chica inteligente y buena con Natsu el chico bromista e idiota, sin duda la mejor pareja- Lissana la miro desafiante y decidió no seguir con la conversación ya que sabía que era lo que trataba de hacer Cana, en cambio está la miro burlona.

Erza estaba sentada cerca de Simón, este le decía cualquier cosa pero ella no le hacía caso.

-Erza, Erza, Erza- La llamaba

-¡Eh sí!- dijo viendo a su amigo

-Estas distraída

-No, claro que no, lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada por la tarea es solo eso

-Erza eres la mejor de las estudiantes, no creo que tengas inconveniente con eso- le dijo viéndola pero noto que estaba de nuevo distraída.

* * *

La siguiente clase era de Ciencias y de Salud y la daba la maestra Porlyusica una mujer que no le gustaba que la contradigan, al llegar al salón se sentó y comenzó con la clase.

-Buenos días- dijo cortante y malhumorada, los alumnos le respondieron el saludo y dieron inicio a una nueva clase. Después de unos minutos los alumnos salían abatidos y cansados, solo pocos con una cara alegre, Juvia no era uno de estos en toda la clase vio a Gray tratando de impresionarlo con algunos experimentos pero estos le explotaban en la cara, por supuesto muchos se rieron de ella al igual que Gray esto sin duda la hizo sentir mal después estaba las miradas constantes de Gray hacia Lucy o Erza los celos la carcomían y trataba de mantenerse tranquila ya bastante tenía con ser la burla del salón de ese día, pero esto no acababa aquí, al salir busco con la mirada a Gray pero no lo encontró siguió buscándolo hasta que lo vio en un casillero sacando algunos libros a lado estaba Erza, los celos aparecieron para dar efecto decidió esconderse para tranquilizarse cuando escucho la siguiente conversación

-Gray, no deberías ser así- Sin duda la voz de Erza

-¿Cómo?- la voz de Gray

-Así de frio, esa chica fue muy amable en darnos el dinero y tú fuiste muy frio y grosero con ella- Juvia se dio cuenta de que hablaban de ella

-Ya basta Erza, deja de decirme que hacer, yo me comporto como quiero, además ¿Ya se te olvido lo que hizo esa chica hacia nosotros?- Juvia se quedó boquiabierta y congelada en su sitio de escondite

-Lo sé pero ella quiere cambiar y debemos darle una oportunidad

-No porque se haya cambiado al colegio signifique que quiera cambiar, lo que hizo hacia Lucy y… hacia Fairy Tail, es imperdonable

-¡GRAY!- Grito Erza pero Gray en ese momento ya se fue, Erza solo lo miraba alejarse

-¡hombres!- se dijo a sí misma y fue directo a alcanzarlo, Juvia se quedó en su lugar una pequeña lagrima se le escapó de sus ojos,_ "no creas que Fairy Tail aceptara a una __Phantom" _recordó esas palabras del chico rubio luego las de Gray "_lo que hizo hacia Lucy y… hacia Fairy Tail, es imperdonable"_ una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro seco sus lágrimas y vio hacia donde fue Gray

-Gray-sama, Juvia le demostrara que puede ser perdonada y aceptada por Fairy Tail- dijo siguiendo viendo donde fuei el primer chico que logro sacarle una sonrisa

**Aquí el segundo capítulo espero que les haya sido de su agrado **

**By: Lila**


	3. MOMENTOS BUENOS Y MALOS

**MOMENTOS BUENOS Y MALOS**

Jellal miraba maravillado todas las instalaciones del colegio Fairy Tail

-¡Vaya! Ahora veo porque mi tío inscribió aquí a Juvia- en la mañana había decidido buscarla a la escuela, de verdad se sorprendería, caminaba cuando se cruzó con un chico pelinegro que venía furioso, él no se detuvo al verlo y paso de largo, Jellal lo vio alejarse y escucho una voz detrás de el

-¡Gray! ¡Gray!- el giro y vio a una chica pelirroja que corría hecha una furia, sin duda estaba detrás del pelinegro, tan apurada venia que choco contra Jellal que cayó al igual que la chica que no era otra más que Erza.

-Disculpa- dijo está viendo al chico

-No te preocupes- dijo Jellal y levantándose ayudando de paso a Erza a hacer lo mismo, Erza lo miro y por supuesto se dio cuenta que el chico que tenía enfrente no era de la escuela

-Oye, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto

-Yo… Jellal ¿y tú?

-Erza Scarlet, ¿no eres de aquí?

-¡Ah no! Yo solo vengo a retirar a mi prima.

-¿tu prima?

-Hai, no la has visto

-¿Cómo es?

-Bueno no se

-¿No sabes?

-Lo que pasa es que hace tres años que no la veo y he venido a darle una sorpresa

-¡Vaya! Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, tu prima tiene suerte

-No, yo soy el que tiene suerte al tenerla como prima

-La forma en que te expresas de ella es como si ella hubiera hecho algo por ti- Jellal la miro con una sonrisa haciendo que la Scarlet se sonrojara

-Lo ha hecho todo- Erza se sonrojo al ver que este volvía con la sonrisa

-¡Vaya! Tu cabello es lindo- dijo este acercándose y agarrando un poco del cabello de esta

-¿Eh?- solo atinó a decir Erza que estaba un poco avergonzada por el comentario

-Es un bonito color escarlata, es muy chistoso que tu apellido sea Scarlet- dijo soltándola y mirándola fijamente con una de sus sonrisas más tiernas- Creo que así no te olvidare tan fácil- Erza solo desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, fue un gusto concerté Erza- le extendió la mano a la cual Erza acepto- Te veré después, tu amigo se fue hacia allá, adiós- dicho esto se fue dejando a Erza sonrojada y ¿alegre?

_-¿Te veré después?-_ dijo acordándose de lo que dijo Jellal de pronto sintió en su mano algo, lo abrió y vio que era un papel, lo desdoblo y leyó un número telefónico y al lado de este el nombre de Jellal, seguro este se lo había puesto cuando se estrecharon las manos, Erza apretó la mano con el papel en su pecho, ¿podía ser que se enamoró la Scarlet?

* * *

Natsu y Lucy iban a la casa de esta, hablaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa, Natsu le contaba todo lo que ocurría en su casa con su padre Igneel y Lucy lo escuchaba, cuando llegaron a una esquina se quedaron quietos para que el semáforo quedara en rojo, cuando lo hizo cruzaron pero un auto venía a toda prisa dirigiéndose hacia la rubia, Lucy no pudo reaccionar a tiempo pero si Natsu que la agarró del brazo y la estiro para atraerla hacia ella, todo paso rápido y el auto choco contra un árbol la gente no hizo caso a los dos jóvenes ya que se dirigieron al auto destruido, la policía que estaba ahí logro sacar al tipo que se veía que estaba borracho mientras tanto Natsu abrazaba fuertemente a Lucy y esta lo abrazaba asustada

-Lucy ¿estás bien?- Dijo viendo a su amiga sin dejar de abrazarla, ella miro a su amigo

-Si Natsu- abrazo más a su amigo aun asustada-Gracias Natsu, muchas gracias

-No te preocupes Lucy, sabes que mientras estés conmigo nada te pasara- Lucy solo escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo

-Si no hubieras estado…

-No pienses en eso- Natsu miro al tipo borracho que estaba siendo llevado por la policía le daban unas ganas de golpearlo, una mujer que vio todo se acercó a los jóvenes y les pregunto sobre su estado

-Estamos bien señora, gracias- dijo Natsu deshaciendo el abrazo, la mujer se fue dejando a los dos solos- Vamos Lucy a tu casa- dijo viendo con preocupación a su amiga, ella se dejó llevar y Natsu la agarro de la mano y la llevo de ahí, Lucy veía a Natsu y daba gracias a dios que tuviera un amigo así.

* * *

Juvia estaba aun dentro del colegio sacaba sus cosas de su casillero, al sacarlos todo se dirigió a la salida, cuando salió escucho una voz detrás de ella

-La lluvia es algo que no me agrada pero es chistoso saber que así te llamas- Juvia reconoció de inmediato esa voz y esa frase, giro y vio a un muchacho recostado en la pared de la escuela de brazos cruzados

-¡Jellal!- dijo

-Hola Juvia- Juvia fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazo

-Jellal- dijo abrazándolo más

-Juvia ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo abrazando también a su prima

-Bien- lo dejo de abrazar- pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en España? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Juvia, veo que no has cambiado mucho- Juvia se sonrojo un poco y le dedico a su primo una sonrisa.

-Vamos, te invito un café y té respondo todo lo que quieras- Juvia lo siguió y los dos se fueron a la cafetería más cercana que tenía la escuela, después de todo tres años es un largo tiempo para estos dos primos.

* * *

Una chica peliblanca estaba sentada en una banca esperando a sus dos hermanos que habían ido a comprar algo, ella era Mirajane Strauss sus hermanos eran Eflman y Lissana, estaba mirando por todos lados cuando vio de nuevo a Laxus y sus amigos molestando a un muchacho, ella lo reconoció como Max el periodista y no le era de extrañarse que estos lo molestaran pero ella no le gustaba esto así que se acercó.

-Oigan déjenlo en paz- dijo acercándose a los chicos, una con lentes de nombre Evergreen la vio y le dijo que no se metiera.

-No te metas que no es contigo- Mira en vez de hacer caso se puso enfrente de Max y volvió a pedir que lo dejaran en paz, Laxus miro a su compañera peliblanca.

-Dejémoslo en paz de cualquier forma ya conseguimos lo que queríamos- dijo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros ellos se fueron pues no podían desobedecer una orden de Laxus, Laxus vio como Mirajane ayudaba a Max y este le agradecía y salía lo más pronto posible de ahí, Mira vio al chico alejarse y luego miro enfadada a Laxus.

-¿Qué?- pregunto viéndola.

-¿Por qué eres así?- dijo cruzada de brazos esperando una respuesta del rubio.

-¡Bah! Ese idiota chismoso se lo merecía.

-No le digas así, con esa actitud no llegaras muy lejos- esta vez lo dijo más tranquila y con la dulce voz que la caracterizaba.

-¡Tonterías!- Mira lo vio y con una sonrisa le pregunto.

-¿Qué querías de Max?

-Algo que a ti no te importa.

-Bueno, solo quería ayudar ya sabes que Max me lo dice todo- Laxus no dijo nada y en ese momento escucharon el nombre de la peliblanca, los dos vieron a los hermanos de está llamándola.

-¡Aquí chicos!- les grito desde donde estaba, después giro a ver a Laxus- Nos vemos mañana y no te metas en problemas.

-Tú no eres mi mama- dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Ya lo sé, pero si tu amiga- Laxus vio cómo se alejaba, una parte de él no le caía bien esa chica pero la otra parte si, y por la actitud y expresión que estaba demostrando esos últimos meses la parte buena le estaba dando una paliza a la otra.

* * *

Gray había llegado a su casa siendo recibido por su perro uno de raza Pastor Alemán

-Hola Ham ¿Cómo estás? ¿Eh?- le decía Gray a su amigo mientras este saltaba alrededor de su dueño.

-Parece que quieres más a ese perro que a tu madre- le dijo una mujer de cabello pelinegro y corto.

-Hola mamá - dijo este mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, me voy a mi habitación- dijo mientras corría hacia las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, la madre de Gray que se llamaba Ur vio cómo su hijo se iba y suspiro, después de todo esa era su actitud y no le era extraño que actuara cortante y frio.

-Después de todo tenía que heredar el carácter de uno- dijo mientras veía en una mesita una foto antigua donde estaba ella, sus otros dos hijos: Lyon y Ultear y un hombre de cabello negro y barba que sostenía en sus brazos a Gray de pequeño.

* * *

Natsu y Lucy llegaron a la casa o mejor dicho en la mansión de esta última siendo recibidos por una mujer de cabello rosa, la mujer de nombre Virgo pregunto al ver a Lucy un poco asustada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado señorita?

-Nada Virgo estoy bien- dijo Lucy mientras entraban en la sala y se sentaba en el sofá más cercano que había y Natsu se sentaba al lado de esta, en ese momento una mujer de cabello rubio, y la misma apariencia de Lucy no hace falta decir que era su madre llegó para saludar a su hija, pero también noto como estaba ella, pregunto cómo toda madre asustada y preocupada por saber que le había pasado a su hija y Lucy no quería hablar del tema, Natsu fue el que les conto todo dejando impactadas a las dos mujeres por el relato del pelirosa, Lucy hacía nada más que escuchar realmente la había asustado todo lo que paso y recordarlo no le gustaba, el auto paso cerca de ella un poco más y… vio a Natsu mientras seguía contando lo sucedido.

-Natsu- susurro muy bajo para que nadie la escuchara

_FLASHBLACK_

_Natsu abrazaba fuertemente a Lucy y esta lo abrazaba asustada._

_-Lucy ¿estás bien?- Dijo viendo a su amiga sin dejar de abrazarla, ella miro a su amigo._

_-Si Natsu- abrazo más a su amigo aun asustada-Gracias Natsu, muchas gracias._

_-No te preocupes Lucy, sabes que mientras estés conmigo nada te pasara- Lucy solo escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo._

_FIN FLASHBLACK_

La chica sonrió por lo bajo viendo al pelirosa, cuando Natsu la abrazo se sintió tan bien y cuando le dijo esas palabras ni que decir y él tenía razón, cuando él estaba con ella parecía que todo lo malo se iba.

* * *

La noche llego rápido a Maglonia y en una casa lujosa y grande en la habitación más iluminada se encontraba una chica peliazul escribiendo algo en un cuaderno que no era ni tan lindo pero tampoco el más feo, era celeste y en una esquinita tenía una flor con una mariposa y según parecía era su diario y la chica nada más que Juvia

Pov Juvia

Hoy realmente fue un día bastante raro, primero casi pierdo la cabeza por culpa de un florero

_FLASHBLACK_

_Todos estaban peleando y se tiraban cosas, Juvia se agacho al ver que un florero iba hacia ella, no supo que hacer decidió irse afuera pero alguien la detuvo, era el director que entraba justo en ese momento._

_FIN FLASHBLACK_

El director me pareció muy simpático y más por su estatura y como hizo callar a todos me dejo impresionada, pero no hay que dejarse llevar por la apariencia dio un sermón que recordare para toda mi vida por suerte vino el profesor también me pareció bueno, mientras entraba y se acomodaba gire a ver a todos, para ver a mis nuevos compañeros pero uno me llamo mucho la atención, hay lo vi a el

_FLASHBLACK_

_Juvia estaba nerviosa y más con lo que vio, ese grupo era muy problemático, vio el salón era lindo y empezó a ver a sus compañeros, si bien cada uno tenía su carácter pero el que más le atrajo la atención fue un chico pelinegro que estaba sentado cerca de un pelirosa y de una rubia, era guapo, serio y sexy_

_-Señorita, señorita- Juvia se sobresaltó y vio como toda la clase la veía y el profesor_

_-Señorita ¿me escucha?- le dijo este_

_-Si… lo siento…- dijo apenada_

_-Bueno, quiero que se levante y se presente a la clase- Juvia obedeció, se paró desde su asiento y su cara se puso más roja que un tomate_

_-Soy… Juvia… Juvia Loxar- dijo muy rápido y algunos empezaron a reírse de la actitud de la chica, ella solo escondió su cara entre su flequillo y como hace rato se puso roja de vergüenza_

_-Basta clase- dijo el maestro dirigiéndose a sus alumnos, los alumnos le hicieron caso y el profesor miro a Juvia y le dijo- bueno me presento soy el profesor Tsuko y soy el profesor guía y de Historia, así que me vas a ver muy de seguido- Juvia solo asintió y el profesor empezó con su clase, ella vio de nuevo al chico, se estaba riendo con el pelirosa de al lado._

_FIN FLASHBLACK._

Eso sin duda fue lo más vergonzoso pero me dolió ver que hasta él se reía, decidí no verlo pero al cabo de un rato hasta yo me reí por dentro por mi actitud, lo vi de nuevo y en el recreo me acercaría, al cabo de unos minutos llego, empecé a sacar mis cosas para irme junto a él y sus amigos en ese momento escuche que la chica rubia había perdido algo, escuche más y supe que era su dinero, vi el dinero que usaría yo y luego la vi a ella desesperada buscando el dinero con sus otros amigos en donde también estaba el chico pelinegro, pude notar más bien a la rubia y me sorprendió mucho ya que ella era… no quería recordarlo, con pasos firmes me acerque a ellos

_FLASHBLACK_

_Ya estaban dándose por vencidos cuando Juvia se les acerco, los cuatro la miraron confundidos y Juvia estaba solo jugando con sus dedos. Gray iba a hablar cuando Juvia se le adelanto._

_-Juvia escucho que se les perdió esto- Juvia extendió una mano con dinero en ella y Lucy lo agarro_

_-Gracias, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Pues… cuando entre lo encontré en el suelo y… lo agarre para después devolverle su dinero a quien lo hubiera perdido- dijo un poco nerviosa_

_-Eso que agarrabas el dinero para devolvérselos a su dueño es puro cuento niña…- dijo Gray fríamente, Juvia escucho el comentario y no dijo nada, escondió su rostro entre sus cabellos y volvió a jugar con sus dedos._

_-¡Gray! ¡No digas eso!- le grito Lucy muy molesta_

_-¿Qué? Es cierto, no conozco a nadie honesto y esta no será la primera vez- Gray sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en la cabeza, fue Erza también molesta por el comentario_

_-¡Cállate!- Gray solo se froto la cabeza, y no dijo nada mas_

_-Siento lo que este idiota acaba de decir- le dijo Erza a Juvia_

_-No se preocupe… Juvia entiende- los cuatro la miraban sorprendidos y Natsu hablo_

_-¡Oye! Ven con nosotros- Le dijo con su clásica sonrisa_

_-No, gracias- dijo ella sin mirarlo_

_-¡Vamos! así te enseñaremos las instalaciones del colegio- le dijo Lucy acercándosele, Juvia se apartó y miro a Gray este solo la miraba seriamente_

_-No, gracias, Juvia debe irse- dicho esto se fue corriendo_

_FIN FLASHBLACK._

Me dolió escuchar eso y más de él, pero no lo culpo al verlo lo recordé y lo que le hice hacia él, fui corriendo hasta un árbol no quería verlo ni a él ni a sus amigos, tal vez no me recuerdan y por eso actuaban así, me acerque a ellos para ver o si podían ser mis amigos y por eso les di mi dinero aunque no lo supieran, fue suerte haber acertado la cantidad exacta, me senté y analice las cosas, hago las cosas y luego me arrepiento, ¿Por qué salí corriendo así? ¿No era mejor quedarme y aceptar la oferta de la chica rubia?, siempre fui así y prometí que este año sería mejor, saque el chocolate que me había dado una peliblanca de nombre Mirajane cuando escuche una voz detrás mío

_FLASHBLACK_

_-No me digas que solo vas a comer eso- Juvia reconoció la voz y se dio la vuelta, ahí lo vio era el pelinegro que estaba parado y con la manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, no respondió y Gray se sentó a lado de ella_

_-Creo que debo disculparme por lo de hace rato- dijo sin verla, Juvia no respondió_

_-Vas a hablar o te comió la lengua el ratón- dijo un poco molesto_

_-Perdón… Juvia lo siente_

_-Hablas en tercera persona- Juvia se sonrojo si bien era algo que no podía controlar pero lo que él dijo la sorprendió más_

_-Te hace ser más tierna- Juvia noto que Gray se ponía colorado y no se le ocurrió decir nada más, vio el chocolate que tenía y le paso un trozo a Gray_

_-Juvia quiere que tenga esto- Gray la miro tenía unos ojos azules hermosos, la voz de Juvia lo saco de sus pensamientos, vio el chocolate y lo agarro_

_-Lo comeré después, soy Gray Fullbuster ¿Y tú Juvia?_

_-Si… - dijo ella sin sacarle los ojos de encima_

_-Me voy, y perdón por lo que te dije hace rato_

_-Si… - Gray se alejó del lugar_

_FIN FLASHBLACK._

Fue lindo de su parte decirme eso pero luego supe que lo que me dijo fue solo porque se lo habían pedido

_FLASHBLACK_

_Al salir busco con la mirada a Gray pero no lo encontró siguió buscándolo hasta que lo vio en un casillero sacando algunos libros a lado estaba Erza, los celos aparecieron para dar efecto decidió esconderse para tranquilizarse cuando escucho la siguiente conversación_

_-Gray, no deberías ser así- Sin duda la voz de Erza_

_-¿Cómo?- la voz de Gray_

_-Así de frio, esa chica fue muy amable en darnos el dinero y tú fuiste muy frio y grosero con ella- Juvia se dio cuenta de que hablaban de ella_

_-Ya basta Erza, deja de decirme que hacer, yo me comporto como quiero, además ¿Ya se te olvido lo que hizo esa chica hacia nosotros?- Juvia se quedó boquiabierta y congelada en su sitio de escondite_

_-Lo sé pero ella quiere cambiar y debemos darle una oportunidad_

_-No porque se haya cambiado al colegio signifique que quiera cambiar, lo que hizo hacia Lucy y… hacia Fairy Tail, es imperdonable_

_FIN FLASHBLACK_

En eso tenía razón no porque me haya cambiado de colegio haya significado que cambie, sigo hablando en tercera persona algo que no puedo y no voy a poder evitar y sigo siendo tímida y depresiva, pero algo me propuse al verlo voy a hacer lo posible para que se fije en mí.

Fin Pov Juvia

AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

Jellal le propone a su tío entrar en el mismo colegio que su prima para poder vigilarla mejor pero las verdaderas intenciones son otras, un chico pelinegro y con piercings llega a la ciudad para poder volver a comenzar de nuevo, el colegio se entera de la hazaña de Natsu y todo el mundo lo felicita, menos Lissana que al parecer esta celosa, Juvia le cuenta un poco de su pasado a Gray.

Siguiente capítulo: comencemos con los problemas

**Juvia es sin duda otra al escribir en su diario y este objeto servirá mucho en este fic, Jellal parece que se enamoró y que decir de Erza, lo hice notar, hablando de Jellal ya se encontró con Juvia luego hare un flashback de lo que hablaron. Natsu salvo a Lucy, eso es ser hombres como dice Eflman y Mirajane ¿conquistara o no el corazón de Laxus?, ¿no se? ¿quién sabe?, ¿Quién será el hombre de la foto donde están Gray y sus hermanos?¡Uf! Que difícil fue hacer este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos o mejor dicho nos leemos como dice una de mis autoras favoritas en el siguiente capítulo.**

**By: Lila**


	4. EMPECEMOS CON LOS PROBLEMAS

**COMENCEMOS CON LOS PROBLEMAS.**

-Gray, despierta que se te hace tarde para ir al colegio.

-…

-Gray ¿me escuchas?- Ur golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, este en cambio se levantaba de a poco.

-¡GRAY!- esta vez grito como para qué media cuadra del vecindario la escuchara

-¡Ya voy!- dijo al fin un poco asustado por el grito, su mama daba miedo y mucho.

-Levántate, ya te hice el desayuno- dicho esto se fue. Mientras tanto Gray ya se había levantado aun medio cansado, se había pasado toda la noche estudiando para una prueba que darían hoy, se dirigió al baño para vestirse en el suelo se encontraba la camisa que había usado ¿cuándo se la había sacado? Se vio a sí mismo y noto que prácticamente estaba usando solo unos pantalones, sus medias, camisa, zapatos y corbata se encontraban tirados en cualquier parte.

-¿Cuándo agarre esta costumbre?- se dijo a sí mismo, sacudió la camisa y se dio cuenta que estaba manchada en la parte del bolsillo.

-¿Pero qué?- se dio cuenta que lo que había manchado era un trozo de chocolate.

-¡Ah!, con que era esto- agarro un poco de lo que había quedado y se llevó un poco a la boca, sonrió un poco al recordar a la chica que se lo había dado

-Juvia- esos ojos azules llegaron a su mente, no era la primera vez que la veía primero a sus ojos

_FLASHBLACK_

_Gray estaba corriendo en un colegio que no era el suyo, era Phamthon y buscaba desesperadamente a una chica rubia pues la habían secuestrado, vio cada salón y no la encontró._

_-¡Lucy!- gritaba pues en ese momento no había nadie en el colegio-Si le han hecho algo, juro que no respondo- dijo muy furioso y capaz de golpear a cualquiera para encontrarla, al doblar hacia un pasillo choco con alguien, Gray vio a la persona con la cual había chocado, se veía que también estaba corriendo, Gray no dijo nada pues la reconoció como una de las alumnas de Phamthon, se levantó y la agarró del brazo._

_-¿Dónde está?- dijo mirando fijamente a la chica que era nada más que Juvia._

_-¿Quién?- dijo mirándolo asustada._

_-No te hagas, Lucy, la chica a la cual secuestraron- la chica abrió los ojos y empezó a llorar, Gray sintió algo al verla así, iba a hablar para poder tranquilizarla y ella se arrodillo llorando._

_-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Yo solo…!- Juvia lloraba más, Gray se arrodillo junto a ella, pero noto que la chica tenía algo en sus manos, Gray intento a garrarlo pero Juvia lo detuvo._

_-No- dijo al mismo tiempo que agarraba la mano del chico pelinegro, el la miro directamente a los ojos se quedó hipnotizado pero ella lo saco de eso al levantarse e irse corriendo. El la siguió pero no la alcanzo._

_-¡Gray! ¡Gray!- giro y vio a su amiga pelirroja corriendo hacia el-Gray_

_-Erza- dijo, pero esta lo golpeo en la cabeza._

_-¿Dónde Diablos estabas?_

_-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?_

_-Lucy apareció, esta con Natsu_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Apareció y te estaba buscando ya que todos están reunidos en el tinglado._

_-¡Vamos!- dijo mientras corría y la chica lo seguía, al cabo de unos minutos todo se enteraron de lo que hizo Phamthon hacia Fairy Tail, el colegio fue cerrado para siempre y todos los alumnos estaban implicados por ello ese colegio ya no abriría jamás sus puertas, Lucy conto quienes la habían secuestrado fue un chico de aspecto raro y una chica de cabello azul, Gray se acordó de la chica con la cual había chocado, se puso furioso, durante un mes estaba de mal humor pero luego se tranquilizó gracias a los métodos de dolor de su amiga pelirroja, quería jamás volverla a verla pero algo en él quería volver a verla._

_FIN FLSAHBLACK_

Gray seguía con su camisa en la mano, la vio y la dejo en su cama y saco de su placart otra camisa. Salió de su habitación, después de todo no llegaría tarde al colegio

* * *

Jellal estaba en la oficina de su tío hablando con el

-¿Ir al mismo colegio que Juvia?- pregunto el padre de Juvia

-Sí, así estaría más cerca de ella y la podría cuidar mejor, además necesito seguir con mis estudios - dijo Jellal estando sentado del otro lado del escritorio

-En eso tienes razón- se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana-tú debes seguir tus estudios para entrar en la universidad y con respecto a mi hija te podrás asegurar que ponga toda su atención en la escuela y no vuelva a meterse en problemas como lo hizo en el anterior colegio

-No creo que Juvia…

-Aunque no lo creas, esa muchachita ha recibido mucha libertad, ahora tiene que empezar a madurar y estudiar más para poder manejar algún día la empresa

-Juvia me dijo que eso no le interesaba

-Ahora lo dice, luego vera que es lo mejor- el señor se dirigió hacia su sobrino- Esta bien Jellal iras a ese colegio

-Arigato- dijo el chico peliazul muy contento, tenía dos verdaderas intenciones en querer entrar en el colegio, el primero por su prima y el segundo por cierta pelirroja que había conocido.

* * *

El salón B como siempre estaba causando alboroto, los que empezaron como siempre fueron Gray y Natsu, haciendo que todos se agarraran a golpe hasta al algunas chicas se unían a la pelea, solo Juvia y Lucy no se peleaban la rubia estaba escondida bajo su asiento y Juvia bajo el suyo, no había objeto que no volara hasta el pobre Natsu salió volando por una ventana, pero sorprendentemente llego rápido al salón y golpeo al quien lo había arrojado o sea Gray, si no fuera porque en ese momento llego la maestra Porlyusica el salón se caería

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo, todos vieron a la maestra y rápidamente arreglaron todo y se sentaron, la maestra se sentó y de su portafolio saco unas cuantas hojas de examen

-Empecemos con la prueba- toda la clase empezó a preocuparse, los exámenes de la maestra Porlyusica eran terroríficos

* * *

Un chico pelinegro llegaba a la ciudad de Maglonia.

-Que irónico, esta ciudad no cambio nada- dijo viendo la ciudad, el chico nuevo en la ciudad empezó a caminar, él era Gajeel Redfox, se había ido de la ciudad por asuntos personales y por algo que le había ocurrido, caminaba hasta que llego a un edificio de departamentos una vez ahí pregunto por los precios de los departamentos, escogió el que más le agrado y la recepcionista le dio las llaves y se fue dejando a Gajeel solo, el empezó a sacar de su mochila algunas cosas, cuando saco un cuaderno negro, dentro del cayo una foto, lo recogió y lo vio, hay estaba el con una chica peliazul.

-Levy- se dijo a sí mismo, si esa chica era Levy, el la había dañado mucho y se fue sin decirle nada, ahora venía para arreglar las cosas. Con todos, con Fairy Tail en sí.

* * *

-Ahora darán diez vueltas completas a la cancha- decía una mujer con una especia de látigo en su mano.

-¡Si maestra Acuario!- decían todos mientras hacían lo que les había dicho la mujer, estaban en la clase de Educación Física y su maestra era Acuario, no había nadie que no le tuviera miedo y encima sus entrenamientos era una pura tortura para todos los estudiantes, todos corrían, Juvia corría lo más rápido que podía pero siempre era ultima, el grupo ya la estaba dejando atrás, siguió corriendo aun le faltaban nueve vueltas y la cancha era enorme, la chica corrió pero de pronto se cayó por culpa de una roca en el camino, Juvia se encontraba en el suelo y veía como el grupo volvía a reírse de ella, Juvia se quedó cabizbaja y apenada, la maestra Acuario vio todo y se acercó a la chica.

-Señorita Juvia Loxar, levantase- dijo directa y mandante

-Si…- dijo, intento levantarse pero cuando lo hizo volvió a caer al suelo

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la mujer de cabello celeste

-Juvia no puede levantarse, se raspo- dijo viendo una herida en su rodilla

-¡Vaya! Entonces- Acuario vio a sus alumnos todos ya permanecían callados viéndola, Acuario poso su mirada a Gray- Gray Fullbuster lleve a la chica a la enfermería y asegúrese que este bien- Gray puso una cara de molestia y fue a lado de Juvia, Acuario vio a sus otros estudiantes

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen?! ¡A correr!- grito, todos se pusieron a hacer lo que les decía con miedo, mientras tanto Juvia estaba siendo llevada a la enfermería, como no podía caminar, Gray la ayudaba a hacerlo, este permanecía callado y Juvia solo miraba la herida, tener a Gray tan cerca la ponía nerviosa y feliz, pero se acordó del mal concepto que este tenía hacia ella, ya faltaba poco cuando Gray sin querer estiro un poco mal a Juvia

-¡Ah!- dijo la chica cerrando fuertemente los ojos

-Lo siento ¿Te lastime mal?- pregunto viéndola

-No Gray-sama, no se preocupe

-¿Gray-sama?- dijo intrigado por como lo había llamado, Juvia se sonrojo un poco- ¡Vaya! Jamás nadie me había llamado así- Juvia lo vio y prefirió no hablar, al llegar a la enfermería, Gray ayudo a Juvia a sentarse en una camilla, al hacerlo Gray salió a fuera a ver si no venía la doctora o sea Porlyusica, al ver que no venía Gray entro, Juvia al verlo se extrañó de porque no había se había ido

-Gray-sama, ya puede irse Juvia se las arreglará sola- le dijo, Gray la miro con esa misma mirada seria de siempre

-No, la maestra Acuario me ordeno que me asegure que estés bien y además regresar a esa clase seria como regresar al infierno- dijo imaginándose a sus amigos siendo torturados por la maestra, Juvia también se imaginó a los chicos siendo torturados y soltó una pequeña risita, Gray la vio

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto

-De lo que dijo Gray-sama, ¿realmente las clases de la maestra Acuario son tan terroríficas?

-Sí, realmente lo son, la iras conociendo con el tiempo- Gray vio como Juvia volvió a hacer lo mismo- Debes tener más cuidado, si sigues así serás la burla del salón durante un año- dijo refiriéndose a la torpeza de la chica.

-Juvia lo hace sin querer, siempre ha sido así y…- Juvia jugaba con sus dedos y Gray la veía

-No te preocupes, todo el mundo tiene defectos pero siempre hay que saber aprobeyarlos, tú por ejemplo, haces reír a mis amigos y eso es bueno

-Amigos

-Sí, ¿porque te parece extraño?

-Porque Juvia una vez creyó que los tuvo- Juvia miro hacia el suelo triste, Gray extrañado por la actitud de la chica pregunto

-¿Cómo? ¿Te hicieron algo?- Juvia no lo miro, pero Gray no se rindió, se acercó y volvió a preguntarle

-¿Juvia? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-Quieres hacer que te acepten en un grupo y para lo único que sirves es para ser utilizada al antojo de cualquiera- Gray se sorprendió por la repuesta de la chica- aunque no quieras hacerlo te obligan- siguió hablando- Eres como un estorbo- Juvia se cayó y escondió su rostro en su flequillo.

-¿Eso lo dices por lo que paso hace tres meses?- pregunto Gray, Juvia asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento entro Porlyusica

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto al ver a los dos chicos, Gray le señalo la herida de Juvia y Porlyusica entendió, pidió a Gray que saliera para atender a Juvia, antes de irse Gray le dijo a Juvia

-En el recreo me lo contaras todo- le dijo y salió, Juvia vio cómo se fue y se sonrojo

-Una cita con Gray-sama- dijo entusiasmada y olvidando por completo su tristeza

* * *

Mientras tanto en la clase más terrorífica que hubiera existido, por suerte Acuario tenía un poco de corazón, dejo que los chicos descansaran un poco, Lissana estaba con Mira y Cana cuando vio que algunas personas se acercaban a Natsu y lo felicitaban, extrañada por esto pregunto el motivo

-¿Qué no sabes lo que hizo?- pregunto Cana

-No- Respondió la peliblanca, Mira vio a su hermanita y le conto lo que sabia

-Ayer casi atropellaron a Lucy pero Natsu la salvo- Lissana sintió algo en su pecho

-Y encima desde ayer han estado juntos todo el día- agrego Cana, Lissana vio como Natsu estaba en medio de todos contando lo que sus amigas le habían contado, Natsu de pronto acerco a Lucy hacia él, ella solo se sonrojo mientras recibió halagos sobre su amigo y de la suerte que tenía, Lissana no quería ver más así que se fue lo más rápido que pudo de ahí dejando confundida a su hermana

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto, Cana no contesto pero ella más que nadie sabía lo que le pasaba.

* * *

Lissana camino hasta llegar a su casillero, de pronto dos de sus compañeros venían platicando.

-Natsu es muy tonto- Decía uno de cabellos negros y ojos azules llamado Sori.

-Pero muy valiente, ahora creo que esos dos hacen muy bonita pareja- dijo uno de cabellos purpuras y ojos negros llamado Janver.

-¿Quiénes?

-Idiota, Natsu y Lucy

-¿Qué les pasa?

-¡Uf! Eres muy tonto, Natsu salvo a Lucy ayer y toda la escuela habla que ellos serían una bonita pareja

-¿Natsu y Lucy?

-Si- Lissana al escuchar todo se puso triste, desde niña había estado enamorada de Natsu, pero desde que llego Lucy a sus vidas todo cambio, ya parecía que Natsu ni se acordaba de ella.

-Lissana, Hola- dijo Sori al verla

-¿Sori? Hola- le dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-Lissana, ¿no deberías estar en la clase de la maestra Acuario?- pregunto Janver acercándose a los dos jóvenes

-Nos dieron un pequeño descanso y creo que debería irme- respondió, Sori trato de detenerla pero no pudo ya que esta se fue corriendo, Sori se quedó quieto en donde estaba y Janver se acercó a él y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda

-No te preocupes, Lissana no es la única chica del mundo

-Pero para mí si- dijo y empezó a llorar cataratas

* * *

Cuando la campanita del receso sonó todos salieron, Juvia estaba en su asiento guardando lo que había usado, estaba emocionada por la charla que tendría con Gray, salió del salón tan rápido como pudo, por suerte lo de su rodilla no fue tan grave (Exageración por parte mía), podía caminar después de que Porlyusica la curara, salió a toda bala, en el patio busco con la mirada a Gray hasta que lo vio, como siempre acompañado de sus amigos y… ¿de una niña?, cerca de ellos estaba una niña como de 12 años hablando animadamente, Juvia se iba a acercar cuando vio a lo lejos a alguien muy conocido por ella, él era un hombre alto, de nombre Jose Porla, esta al ver a Juvia le sonrió de forma terrorífica haciendo que la chica le diera escalofríos, el al ver como Juvia actuaba parecía encantarle esa forma, camino hacia la dirección donde después otros tres jóvenes lo seguían, todos eran conocidos para la peliazul y ellos al verla también la veían con la misma mirada y sonrisa burlona y terrorífica que hacia estremecer a Juvia, ella estaba sorprendida y asustada ¿Qué hacían ellos en Fairy Tail?

* * *

_-¡Gajeel! ¿Por qué me mentiste?_

_-¡Levy! Déjame explicarte_

_-No Gajeel, me usaste ¡jamás te perdonare!, ¡Jamás!_

_Gajeel veía como la chica de cabellos azules corría, el con todas sus fuerzas trato de alcanzarla, pero solo veía como la silueta de la chica que más amo se perdía_

_-¡LEVY!_

-¡LEVY!- se despertó Gajeel, había tomado una pequeña siesta pues estaba muy cansado

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?- Gajeel cubrió su rostro con sus manos- Decepcione no solo a mis mejores amigos- recordó a Juvia y a Jellal con ella- sino también a ti- ahora en su mente apareció el rostro sonriente de Levy, Gajeel se levantó y se dirigió hacia una de las cajas donde saco un pequeña piedrita atada a un listón celeste, lo apretó y vio hacia su ventana.

-Levy, no importa lo que haga, volveré a conquistar tu corazón, cueste lo que me cueste.

* * *

AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Jellal llega a Fairy Tail alegrando a cierta pelirroja, pero no a sus dos amigos, Juvia habla con uno de sus antiguos compañeros y este le deja en claro de que no importa lo que haga Fairy Tail no acepta a traidores, Lissana cansada de que todo el mundo hable de la valentía de Natsu al salvar a su amiga la rubia hace algo no muy bueno hacia Lucy convencida de otros de los antiguos compañeros que intenta aprovecha la situación para meter en problemas a la peliazul la cual al fin habla con Gray mientras este no de muy buen humor gracias a algo que le dijeron, le dice algo muy hiriente a la pobre.

Siguiente capítulo: la mala suerte se empeña en hacerme sufrir.

¡**Whao! Me tarde mucho en hacer este capítulo, ahora hablemos del fic, ¿Por qué será que Levy odia a Gajeel? Gray definitivamente no ha perdonado a Juvia del todo pero no se preocupen lo hará y con respecto al admirador de Lissana está basado en una persona real, mi estúpido hermanito no encontré mejor inspiración, Jellal entrara en Fairy Tail, ¿el amor florecerá en Erza y el chico peliazul? Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo o el otro o el otro quien sabe.**

**Muchas gracias Tsukiko y Guest por sus reviews y también a los que se toman el tiempito para leer este fic, estoy pensando en hacer otro fic que será de mi segunda pareja favorita y no es de Fairy Tail, adivinen, ¡JA! jamás adivinaran, nos vemos o leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**By: Lila**


	5. LA MALA SUERTE SE EMPEÑA EN HACERME SUFR

**LA MALA SUERTE SE EMPEÑA EN HACERME SUFRIR**

Gray y Natsu peleaban como siempre mientras Lucy y Wendy la niña los veía con una gotita estilo anime en sus cabezas.

-Erza ¿No harás algo?- pregunto la rubia, era extraño que ella no los golpeara como siempre hacia cada vez que ellos creaban algún tipo de problema y más que Erza no respondía a la pregunta de Lucy

-Erza-san- pregunto la niña de cabellos azules, las dos notaron que la chica estaba distraída.

-¡ERZA-SAN!- gritaron los dos, la chica se sobresaltó al escucha su nombre.

-¿Qué…?-dijo viendo a sus amigas

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Lucy cruzada de brazos

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la Scarlet aunque ya parecía conocer la respuesta.

-Desde ayer estas distraída y eso no es propio de ti- dijo Lucy, Wendy asintió y Erza trato de decir una mentira.

-Bueno verán… es que… - cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

-Ya se…- dijo de pronto Lucy, se acercó un poco a su amiga pelirroja y con su codo le golpeo el brazo- Estas… enamorada- Erza al escuchar esto se puso nerviosa y más al notar que Gray, Natsu que habían parado de pelear la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y Wendy igual de sorprendida.

-¿ERZA ENAMORADA?- dijeron Natsu y Gray viéndola, los dos se vieron seriamente y luego empezaron a reírse.

-Si como no- dijo Natsu casi llorando de la risa, Erza se enfureció pero intento calmarse pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién es el pobre?- dijeron al unísono Gray y Natsu, Erza no lo aguanto y les dio una paliza que los mando al cielo a los dos al mismo tiempo, Lucy vio hacia donde se fueron poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza.

-¡WHOA! ¡Es un nuevo record!- dijo, parecía que estos dos amigos aun no conocían bien a la Scarlet.

* * *

Después del incidente en el recreo, Erza se dirigió furiosa al salón dejándoles bien en claro a sus dos amigas que no estaba enamorada, pero ni ella se lo creía, al entrar al salón busco su celular como esperando una llamada, se sentó tranquilamente y saco de unos de sus cuadernos un papelito arrugado, marco en su celular el número que allí había.

-Hola- dijo pero no se escuchó nada y se colgó, Erza vio su celular.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿POR QUE ME DA SU NUMERO SI NO ME VA A CONTESTAR?!- dijo sacando humo

-¿Quién?- Erza se volteo viendo a Simón parado en la puerta.

-¡SIMON!- de la desesperación arrojo el papel en la ventana.

-¿Erza? ¿Qué arrojaste?- dijo este dirigiéndose a la ventana

-Nada- dijo Erza tratando que no la descubrieran, Simón se detuvo porque escucho su nombre.

-Simón, vámonos- era Meredy quien lo buscaba, Simón respondió al llamado y luego vio a la pelirroja.

-Erza, me voy, si necesitas algo solo dime- Simón se fue y Erza suspiro aliviada, pero un momento…

-¿Dónde está…?- Erza se acordó que había tirado el papelito por la ventana.

-¡Mierda!- la Scarlet salió corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

* * *

Juvia estaba sentada en una banquilla en el lugar más alejado de la escuela

-"Element 4"- dijo en un susurro, de pronto sus ojos se posaron en Gray que seguía con sus amigos, este parecía haberse olvidado de lo que tenía que hablar con Juvia aunque esto parecía no importarle a la peliazul, vio como reía con Natsu y Lucy y la pequeña de cabellos azules

-Sería bueno que Juvia tuviera amigos así- Juvia de pronto le vino a la mente un recuerdo de cuando ella reía todos los días.

_FLASHBLACK_

_-Gajeel-kun, Jellal-san, esperen a Juvia por favor- decía una niña de cabellos azules, estaba en un monte el más alto de todo Fiore, esa niña era Juvia y en ese momento tenía seis años y sus amigos eran Jellal misma edad y Gajeel dos años mayor._

_-Mujer eres lenta- dijo un niño viéndola, era Gajeel Redfox, mejor amigo de Jellal y Juvia._

_-Juvia lo siente- Dijo la niña cabizbaja_

_-Ya deja de disculparte como si todo fuera tu culpa, es molesto- dijo Gajeel sin prestarle mucha atención, Juvia se acercó a sus dos acompañantes._

_-Miren que bonita es Maglonia aquí arriba- dijo Jellal entusiasmado, Juvia contemplaba emocionada la escena y Gajeel solo miraba con profundo desinterés aunque debía admitirlo su ciudad se veía linda_

_-Es hermoso- dijo la niña de cabellos azules._

_-¡Bah! He visto cosas mejores- dijo Gajeel, Jellal se sentó en el pasto y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, Juvia se sentó a su izquierda y Gajeel a su derecha._

_-Juvia se siente bien estando aquí, desearía que esto no se termine nunca- dijo Juvia con un sonrojo tierno en sus mejillas._

_-Si, se siente el aire de la libertad- dijo Jellal acostándose, Gajeel aburrido subió a un árbol de naranjas._

_-¡Vaya! Aquí se ve mejor- dijo, acto seguido recogió unas de las naranjas y se las arrojo a Jellal_

_-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Jellal enojado._

_-Vengan aquí, es mucho mejor- Jellal hizo caso y subió, Juvia vio como los dos miraban maravillados el horizonte ya que el sol se estaba escondiendo_

_-Juvia ven aquí- dijo Jellal_

_-No, mejor aquí- dijo jugando con sus dedos._

_-Ya sé, no sabe treparse a un árbol- dijo Gajeel._

_-No, no, no, si se, solo que…- Juvia trataba de mentir, y Jellal y Gajeel la miraban divertidos_

_-Entonces demuéstralo y súbete- dijeron al unísono, Juvia empezó a escalar pero se caía, quería llorar pero sus dos amigos la apoyaban_

_-¡Vamos Juvia! ¡Llorando no conseguirás nada!- dijo Gajeel, Juvia volvió a hacer lo mismo, esta vez sí le salió pero empezó a resbalarse iba a caer pero dos manos fuertes la sujetaron_

_-Ni creas que te dejaremos caer- dijo Jellal con una sonrisa, juvia les sonrió y ayudada por sus amigos pudo ver como el sol se ocultaba, Jamás olvido esa tarde de verano fue algo lindo y hermoso, ellos tres como si nada en el mundo los fuera a lastimar._

_FIN FLASHBLACK_

Juvia sonrió al recordar esto y vio a los amigos de Gray, la relación que ellos tenían eran idéntica a la que ellos tres tenían antes, Gajeel y Jellal siempre peleando, uno por envidia y el otro solo por darle el gusto y una que se divertía por los moretones que le sacaban…

-Sunny-sama- de pronto se acordó de esa mujer- ¿me pregunto dónde estará?- se dijo a sí misma, jamás la volvió a ver después de que… Juvia se acordó de su madre haciéndola poner un poco triste, a lo lejos cierto azabache que había terminado su pelea la vio.

-¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntó.

* * *

-Eso quedo en el pasado Makarov- dijo un tipo de cabello rojo oscuro al director de Fairy Tail.

-Jose, no sé, lo que me pides es imposible…- dijo Makarov reflexionando.

-Mira mis jóvenes estudiantes no tiene la culpa de lo que yo hice, si los dejas entrar te prometo que no te causaran problemas- dijo arrodillándose haciendo sacar una gotita de la cabeza a Makarov.

-Lo pensare, pero no te aseguro nada- dijo, Jose se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Makarov piénsalo- dicho esto se fue. Makarov vio cómo se iba y empezó una batalla de un ángel bueno y malo Makarov en sus hombros, afuera Jose se estaba riendo pero unas voces lo distrajeron.

-Maestro ¿lo consiguió?- dijo un muchacho de nombre Sol

-Creo que si

-¿Cómo de que creo?

-Conozco a mi antiguo amigo y sé que aceptara y cuando lo haga…

-El plan B será llevado a cabo- dijo Sol con una sonrisa macabra, Jose Porla se fue y Sol seguía en su lugar- Tengo cuentas pendientes con algunos aquí- Sol se marchó con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios.

* * *

Casi era la hora de entrada y Juvia permanecía aun en la banquilla mirando a Gray, este seguía hablando como si nada, la chica de cabello azul suspiro y se levantó.

-Juvia debió imaginárselo- se fue, se dirigió al salón no faltaba mucho para llegar cuando se cruzó con la persona menos indicada.

-Hola Juvia- dijo un joven cerrándole el paso.

-Totomaru ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo quería ver de nuevo a mi antigua compañera- dijo con una sonrisa que hacia estremecer a la chica, ella solo se quedaba callada como si nada y Totomaru tomo la iniciativa- No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma niña miedosa y tonta de siempre- Juvia no respondió y él se acercó un poco a ella- Me rio de tu ingenuidad, venir a inscribirte a la institución al cual le hiciste mucho daño... eso es tener agallas… pero no cerebro

-A Juvia ya no le afectan sus palabras, ella… ya no tiene miedo de sus amenazas- dijo al fin la chica pero temblando.

-Pues deberías…- Totomaru sonrió de manera sarcástica- Dime… ¿Fairy Tail como te ha tratado?- Juvia no respondió- Porque según veo estas más sola aquí que allá en la otra institución, hable con algunos de tus compañeros y se burlan de ti, eres conocida como la payasa de Fairy Tail.

-Eso no es cierto, Juvia tiene amigos- dijo la chica seriamente.

-¿Ah sí? Pues… ¿Dónde están?- ante esto Juvia no sabía que decir- Me lo imaginaba… ¿en serio crees que Fairy Tail estaría dispuesto a perdonarte lo que les hiciste?- Juvia bajo la cabeza- Phamthon eres y Phamthon seguirás siendo para ellos, no creas que te perdonaran, hagas lo que hagas ¡FAIRY TAIL NO PERDONA A PERSONAS COMO TU!- Totomaru alzo la voz un poco y Juvia solo lo miraba, la dejo en donde estaba, al alejarse un poco más de ella dijo a sí mismo- Maldita seas Juvia, por tu culpa, por tu culpa, sufrirás ¡lo juro!- Totomaru se alejó.

Juvia seguía ahí parada, parecía querer llorar pero se secó rápido las lágrimas que estaban por salir y vio hacia la dirección de Totomaru-¡Vamos Juvia!- se dijo a si misma-¡Llorando no conseguirás nada

* * *

Al sonar la campanilla del colegio Loki que estaba en el patio se dirigió a su salón, a lo lejos diviso a una joven de cabellos rosas que estaba siendo rodeada de otros jóvenes, Loki a pesar de ser un mujeriego incorregible no le gustaba el hecho de que los jóvenes quienes rodeaban a la chica se veían como si querían hacerle algo malo, se les acerco.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal?- dijo saludándolos, los reconoció como un grupo de acosadores que siempre molestaban a las mujeres, Warren, Ran e Iro, él no se llevaba bien con ellos pues a ellos les molestaba el simple hecho que estuviera más suerte con las mujeres (hombres)

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí, idiota?- dijo Warren, un chico con el cabello rubio y ojos marrones, al parecer el líder

-Nada, solo venía a ver que le estaban haciendo a ella- dijo Loki refiriéndose a la chica, ella lo veía con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Nada que te importe ¡Lárgate!- dijo Iro, un chico de cabellos purpuras y ojos negros.

-¿Y si no quiero?- Loki se acomodó las gafas viendo seriamente a los tres idiotas que tenía en frente.

-Pues te obligaremos- dijo Ran, al parecer hermano de Iro por el color de su cabello y sus ojos solo que el parecía más menor.

-Quiero ver que lo intenten- los tres se abalanzaron sobre Loki, que de un golpe derribo a Iro, a Ran lo tomo del cuello y le pateo el estómago y Warren lo golpeo con su puño en la cara, los tres permanecían en el suelo, todos abatidos, Loki se acomodó las gafas.

-Para que aprendan a respetar a las mujeres- la chica vio todo y se sorprendió mucho al ver al chico más lindo de su vida.

-Soy Loki- dijo este acercándose a la chica- ¿Y tú?

-Aries- dijo sin más decir

-¿No te hicieron nada esos idiotas?

-No, gracias

-No tienes que agradecerme- Loki vio a la chica haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Lo siento- dijo ella y se fue corriendo dejando a Loki ahí parado

-Qué extraña- dijo y fue a su salón, mientras tanto Aries seguía corriendo hasta que se detuvo.

-Loki me salvo- puso sus manos sobre su pecho, Aries era la admiradora al igual que muchas chicas de Loki, solo que él no la hacía caso y además estaba amenazada por la chica que más amaba a Loki, Karen, esa chica a la cual le tenía un profundo miedo, por eso siempre intentaba evitarlo pero esta vez no pudo al contrario se enamoró más de él, si Karen llegara a saberlo

* * *

Mientras tanto, un hombre estaba en una oficina rodeado de tipos con armas.

-No puedes escapar, Queen, dirás lo que te diga aunque no quieras- decía un tipo, no se le veía bien ya que en el lugar donde estaba no había luz.

-Ya basta, hice lo que me dijiste, ese era el trato- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros y sus ojos casi purpuras.

-Pues no me basta- hizo un ademan para que los tipos que tenían las armas le apuntaran- no quiero perder a una mente brillante como tú.

-No quiero-

-Queen, Queen, Queen, sabes sería algo malo matarte- sonrió de forma sarcástica.

-No me importa, ya no hare más nada- se disponía a irse pero el hombre siguió hablando.

-Matarte a ti sería un desperdicio, ¡Oh! Mira que tengo aquí, una foto en donde esta una linda niña, cabellos azules y ojos azules- él se detuvo al escuchar esa descripción- Y mira aquí, el muchacho que la acompaña está muy feliz- Queen se volteo a verlo.

-Sabes que mate a tu querida esposa, no quieres que algo malo le pase a tu querida hija o tu sobrino- puso la foto sobre la mesa, Queen apretó los puños.

-No te atreverías

-¡Acaso me desafías!- Queen se quedó en donde estaba pues los matones lo rodearon.

-No quiero que tu hija tenga un final como el de tu esposa, de por si tu familia ya está arruinada- dijo en un tono burlón.

-Está bien… Lo hare

-¡Bien! Así me gusta, chicos suéltenlo- los tipos obedecieron y soltaron a Queen y este se fue lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Una chica que observo todo se acerco

-¿Acaso crees que te hará caso?- dijo la chica de nombre Minerva

-No creo que sea tan idiota, pero por si acaso tú sigues vigilándolo, no quiero ningún error

-Está bien- la chica vio como los otros tipos metían a un vagabundo a la oficina.

-Y bien creíste que te ibas a escapar, desgraciado- volteo a ver a Minerva- por favor Mine- la chica agarró una pistola y luego se escucharon dos disparos.

-Bien- dijo este, Minerva pistola a mano murmuro para sus adentros

-Qué más quisiera hacerte esto Sunny.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y cada uno fue para su casa, Lucy estaba con Natsu hablando cuando apareció Lissana

-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Dónde van?

-Lissana, hola- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, Lissana no la miro.

-Nos vamos a comer- dijo Natsu llevándose una mano a sus estómago.

-¿Puedo ir?- pregunto ella.

-Claro, ven- los tres iban a marcharse cuando un grupo de jóvenes se acercaron a ellos.

-Natsu, Lucy, hola- dijeron todos-Nos platican sobre lo de ayer- dijeron todos

-Otra vez- dijo Lucy fastidiada de nuevo con lo mismo

-Lucy, cuando eres un héroe, debes darle a tus fans lo que quieres- Natsu apareció como en una roca en un mar y llevaba una capa roja

-¡NATSU-SAN!- dijeron algunas chicas

-¡LUCY-SAN!- dijeron algunos chicos todos empezaron a rodear a los dos empujando a Lissana, ella veía como Natsu reía como si no le importara lo que le pasara a ella

-Natsu- dijo.

-¿Acaso te dejaron por la rubia?- dijo un muchacho de cabello verde bastante extraño, Lissana lo vio como si fuero el animal más raro del mundo y más cuando este empezaba a bailar

-Yo… puedo hacer que te quedes con el chico rosa- Lissana abrió los ojos sorprendida y su curiosidad formo las palabras

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Fácil, sacando de en medio a la chica rubia

-No, quiero a Natsu, pero no quiero lastimar a Lucy

-¿Quién hablo de lastimarla? No, lo único que hay que hacer es sacarla de en medio y ya- Lissana la miraba confundida.

-Mira, creo que no empezamos bien, me llamo Monsieur Sol-

-¿Eh?- solo atinó a decir Lissana, si el tipo era raro su nombre lo era más.

-Conozco a tus hermanos y somos muy buenos amigos- dijo refiriéndose claro está a Mirajane y a Eflman, Lissana se sorprendió que el los conociera, jamás ellos le habían hablado de él.

-¿Conoces a mis hermanos?-

-Sí, desde hacía unos meses atrás-Lissana comprendió pero Sol volvió al tema de hace un momento.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-Aceptas mi idea- Lissana no respondió.

-No te preocupes tú me dices sí y yo me encargo del resto, jamás nadie sabrá que estuviste detrás de esto

-No sé- Sol miro a Natsu y a Lucy

-Si no haces algo, la rubia te lo va a quitar- señalo a los mencionados y Lissana se volteo a verlos, estaban felices y Lissana sintió celos de esa felicidad, ella amaba desde niña a Natsu pero cuando Lucy llego las cosas empezaron a cambiar, Natsu casi la olvidaba y ya no pasaban tiempos juntos.

-Solo di que si- dijo Sol

-Prometes que Lucy no saldrá afectada- dijo

-Prometo- dijo pero puso sus manos detrás e hizo una seña (esa que se hace cuando no lo prometemos solo mentimos) Lissana asintió y Sol se fue iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, haría pagar a Juvia por la traición y a Eflman por medio de su hermanita por lo que le hizo hace tres meses.

-Linda niña, pero tonta e ingenua- dijo refiriéndose a Lissana que seguía observando a Natsu y a Lucy.

* * *

Juvia estaba afuera de la institución esperando a su "Gray", pensó que tal vez si la veía se acordaría de su "cita" cuando Gray salió por suerte solo, Juvia se le acerco.

-Gray-sama- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Juvia?- dijo este viéndola, Juvia se dio cuenta que este parecía no acordarse así que empezó a insinuar cosas.

-Sabe mi tobillo ya está curado mírelo- señalo su tobillo y Gray la miro.

-Qué bien, cuídate- dijo dispuesto a irse pero Juvia no se rendía tan fácil.

-Si no fuera por Gray-sama Juvia no se hubiera curado-

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien!- Gray quiso esquivarla pero ella siguió con lo mismo.

-En el anterior colegio jamás se habían preocupado así por Juvia- Gray cansado solo miro a Juvia intento parecer tranquilo.

-Juvia me alegro que estés bien pero necesito llegar a mi casa, así que- Gray la agarro de los hombros y la puso hacia atrás- Adiós- Gray se fue dejando a Juvia triste.

-Gray-sama- dijo viéndolo, aún no la había aceptado del todo.

* * *

La noche llego rápido a Maglonia, Gray se estaba preparando para dormir.

-A dormir- dijo y salto sobre su cama, al acostarse se acordó de algo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Mierda! Que idiota soy, se suponía que en la escuela debía hablar con Juvia, con razón decía esas cosas- dijo acordándose lo de la tarde- mañana le pediré disculpas y si se puede hablare con ella- en ese momento se durmió.

* * *

Jellal acomodaba sus cosas en una mochila azul, mañana iría al colegio y se lo había dicho a Juvia, alegrando a la peliazul, se acostó y alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Pase- dijo sentándose en la cama- vio que era Juvia que llegaba con una charola con alimentos en ella.

-Jellal-san, Juvia pensó que tal vez tendría hambre- puso la charola sobre una mesita y Jellal se dispuso a comer.

-Gracias Juvia- dijo, Juvia vio la mochila azul.

-Preparándose para la escuela- dijo señalando la mochila.

-Sí, mañana iré-

-El padre de Juvia le dijo las razones por la cual ira, pero bien sé que no es por eso- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¿A qué te refieres?- Jellal miro confundido a la chica que sonreía burlona.

-De Erza-san- Jellal escupió su comida y vio con los ojos abiertos a Juvia.

-¿Cómo?-

-Ayer vi su celular y ahí tenía usted el número de "Erza", a Juvia le sorprendió, pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas

-¿Eh?-

-En el patio de la escuela encontró esto- alzo una mano donde tenía un pedazo de papel arrugado- "Jellal y su número"- leyó, Jellal le saco el papel de las manos.

-Juvia te dije que no veas mis cosas-

-Lo siento es que Juvia no pudo evitarlo-Jellal vio el papel.

-No se preocupe, Erza-san lo tiro ya que Simón-san vino hacia ella y no tenía otra opción que tirar el pequeño papel en la ventana- Jellal abrió grande los ojos.

-¿Quién es Simón?- pregunto

-Un enamorado de Erza-san- Jellal sintió ¿celos? En ese momento.

-Pero no es para ponerse celoso- dijo Juvia viéndolo

-Yo no estoy celoso- dijo Jellal, Juvia rio para sus adentros.

-Erza-san y usted formarían una linda pareja- Jellal se sonrojo a mas no poder por el comentario y Juvia salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se acordó de lo que paso en la salida después de que Gray hablara con ella.

_FLASHBLACK_

_Juvia seguía triste cuando escucho a alguien hacia uno de los costados de la institución fue a ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver a la presidenta de Estudios agachada buscando algo._

_-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?- decía, Juvia se acercó y la toco por la espalda._

_-¿Erza-san?- la chica se quedó paralizada._

_-¿Busca algo?- pregunto la chica peliazul._

_-No claro que no- dijo ella nerviosa._

_-¿Se encuentra bien?_

_-Si, que te hace pensar que estoy mal-_

_-Pues suda mucha y su cara esta roja- y efectivamente estaba sudando a más no poder_

_-¿Eh? Es que… pues… veras…- Erza empezaba a jugar con sus cabellos y Juvia la miraba._

_-Estoy con fiebre, si eso es- dijo, Juvia no le creyó ni un poquito, si algo no sabía hacer Erza es mentir_

_-¿Ah sí? Y ¿Por qué…- puso su mano sobre su frente- no tiene calentura?_

_-Pues, oh milagro ya no tengo fiebre- Juvia extrajo de su bolsillo el papel y le mostro._

_-Erza-san ¿Sabe de quién es este papel?- Erza no dijo nada_

_-Porque sorprendentemente Juvia lo encontró aquí, donde Erza-san esta parada-_

_-Esos chicos tiran basura, tráemelo y lo tirare a la basura- dijo intentando agarrar el papel pero Juvia lo impidió_

_-No puedo, aquí está el número de mi primo y no puedo dejarlo por ahí- Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida._

_-¿Tu eres la prima de Jellal?- dijo_

_-Sí, espera…- miro a la chica-¿Cómo Erza-san sabe el nombre del primo de Juvia?-Erza se puso nerviosa, plan B para salir de esto_

_- ¿Ese no es Gray?_

_-¿Dónde?- Juvia se volteo y Erza salió corriendo y Juvia al darse cuenta se le salió una gotita en la cabeza._

_FIN FLASHBLACK_

-Así que Jellal-san está enamorado de Erza-san- dijo Juvia

-¡QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADO!- se escuchó dentro del cuarto de Jellal, Juvia solo atino a reírse.

* * *

Lucy estaba en su habitación, con su celular, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

-¿Papa?-dijo viendo al hombre rubio que entraba.

-Lucy, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo este acercándose a su hija

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué acaso un padre no puede pasar a ver a su hija?-

-No, solo es extraño que tú vengas-

-Bueno, solo pase porque tu madre me conto lo que paso ayer, ese niño con pelo rosa fue muy valiente-

-Papa, se llama Natsu y si, si me salvo- Lucy se levantó de su cama y fue a su escritorio dejando su celular ahí

-Lo siento, es que siempre se me olvida su nombre-

-¿A qué has venido?- dijo la chica viéndolo seriamente

-¡AH! Está bien, solo quería avisarte que mañana no podré ir…

-No hace falta, ya lo sé-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-No hay que ser muy inteligente para que uno se dé cuenta que faltaras mañana al partido-

-Lo siento Lucy, pero...

-No te disculpes papa, lo sé, lo entiendo-

-Esa es mi hija, gracias por entenderme- el señor June salió dejando a Lucy triste donde estaba, su madre y su padre se habían divorciado hace como unos meses atrás, razón: el trabajo de June, pues vivía para eso, no se daba cuenta que de a poco perdía a su hija.

* * *

Fairy Tail abría sus puertas dejando entrar a varios estudiantes, unos con caras de sueño y aburrimiento y pocos con caras de alegría, Erza llegaba al colegio donde fue alcanzada por Natsu, Gray y Lucy, que venían juntos.

-¡Erza! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la rubia saludando a la pelirroja.

-Bien chicos, gracias- la pelirroja se disponía a entrar con sus amigas cuando escucho varios murmullos de sus compañeras

-Miren que lindo-

-Es muy guapo-

-!Ay!, quiero ser su novia- estos y muchos otros comentarios eran formulados razón: un chico peliazul que venía con Juvia caminando juntos, a Erza esto la sorprendió, y sus amigos solo trataban de hacerse la pregunta ¿de quién era?

-Porque me miran así Juvia, ¿Acaso tengo algo?- dijo Jellal mirándose a sí mismo.

-No Jellal-san, está bien así- Juvia capto su mirada hacia Gray.

-¡Gray-sama!- Juvia fue corriendo donde estaba el pelinegro quien al verla, solo puso una cara de desinterés y vio al amigo peliazul de la chica.

-Erza-san, hola- dijo Jellal acercándose a la chica pelirroja.

-Jellal ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues desde hoy entro en esta institución- la chica pelirroja estaba sonrojada al escuchar esto y una alegría le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

-Hola, soy Jellal, mucho gusto- le dijo a los amigos de Erza, Lucy se presentó.

-Mucho gusto, soy Lucy Heartfilia-

-Natsu- dijo el pelirosa con una cara de disgusto

-Gray- también con la misma cara

-Que bien, ustedes son compañeros de mi prima- Jellal señalo a Juvia

-¿Qué prima?- dijeron al unísono los tres, Juvia se sonrojo y Jellal solo sonrió, Gray solo se impresiono pero al ver la cara de su amiga la pelirroja y ver como miraba y trataba al chico nuevo no le gustaba mucho, prefirió irse, nadie se dio cuenta de su desaparición a excepción de Juvia quien lo siguió.

* * *

Gray estaba ¿molesto?, ni el mismo lo sabía.

-Oye idiota, fíjate- le dijo un chico al pelinegro por que este le había chocado, Gray no le respondió y prefirió seguir caminando.

-Igual de idiota que su padre- dijo este viendo a sus amigos, Gray se detuvo por ese comentario y fue furioso hacia el muchacho.

-¿Qué dijiste imbécil?- lo agarró del cuello de la camisa

-Que eres igual de idiota que tu padre, ¿o qué? Me vas a negar que tu padre no es un imbécil- Gray golpeo al chico que salió disparado.

-Puedes golpearme Gray- dijo este secándose la sangre de la nariz- pero tu bien sabes que tu padre los abandono a tu madre y a ti.

-Eso no es cierto, idiota- Gray se fue corriendo del lugar y el muchacho el cual se había burlado de el solo lo vio alejarse.

-Idiota-

* * *

Juvia buscaba con la mirada a Gray, lo había seguido hasta el patio de la escuela que no estaba muy habitado en ese momento, cuando lo vio, se acercó a él.

-Gray-sama- lo llamo y fue directo hacia él.

-¿Gray-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo acercándose al ver que este escondía su rostro entre sus manos, Gray solo la miro, pero esa mirada que le puso hizo estremecer a la peliazul.

-¿Gray-sama?-

-Juvia, déjame- dijo el escondiendo su rostro, Juvia se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien así que se arrodillo junto a él.

-Gray-sama, Juvia jamás lo dejara, estará siempre con usted- Gray apretó los dientes.

-Si Gray-sama le dijera a Juvia que le pasa, Juvia lo ayudaría encantada- Gray la fulmino con la mirada.

-Juvia déjame en paz, no quiero verte, no quiero oírte, no quiero, vete- dijo, Juvia estaba asustada por el tono de voz y con la seriedad con la que la hablaba

- Pero Gray-sama…

-No entiendes, no quiero hablar con nadie, con nadie y mucho menos contigo- Gray se fue corriendo dejando a Juvia, esta se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, pero no lo logro y termino inundada de sus lágrimas.

* * *

En el lugar más apartado de Maglonia, lejos, en la cárcel de mujeres, en una celda en especial una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba empacando algunas cosas.

-¿Te vas?- le dijo una chica vestida de policía.

-Sí, me voy, termino mi condena- dijo abrazando a la chica-Gracias por todo

-Espero que recuperes a tu hijo-

-Lo hare-Dicho esto se fue, salió al patio donde sintió el aire fresco acariciarle el rostro después de nueve años, volvió a sentir el aire fresco de la libertad.

-He vuelto, voy por ti hijo a recuperarte, mi Jellal- dijo la mujer de nombre Sunny.

**Y aquí estoy, con el quinto capítulo de este fic, muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra saber que les esta gustado mi fic y además me hacen sonrojar, bueno volvamos a lo mío, como ven pienso alegrar una parejita nueva, Lissana pobre, se dejó engañar pero no se preocupen ella no sufrirá mucho, los antiguos compañeros de Juvia aparecieron y habrá una venganza de parte de ellos hacia la peliazul, siento haberme tardado para este capítulo, espero que les guste y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo, ¡Arigato!**

**By: Lila**


	6. SENTIMIENTOS DESTRUIDOS

**SENTIMIENTOS DESTRUIDOS**

-Idiota, ¿Por qué estas arriba del escritorio del maestro?- Lucy trataba de bajar a Natsu del escritorio, pero este seguía con que le gustaba estar ahí parado, ya que se sentía superior más que todos.

-Erza, ayúdame-la chica rubia vio como esta estaba distraída-¿Erza?-

-Lucy, cuidado- grito Natsu, pues se resbalo y fue a caer encima de su amiga, tocándole los pechos.

-¡IDIOTA!- una patada voladora hizo que Natsu saliera volando hacia un estante dejando caer todos los libros.

-Natsu ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Lissana acercándose al pelirosa.

-Para que no vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo Lucy enseñándole uno de sus puños, el pelirosa se levantó y miro a Lissana.

-Sí, estoy bien- Lissana se sonrojo al notar la mirada de su amigo sobre ella y Natsu solo miro a Lucy.

-Me pagas así el que te haya salvado-

-Pero de igual manera no tienes el derecho- los dos se miraron con caras de odio y es que Lucy algunas veces no soportaba el comportamiento de su amigo y quien no… Natsu la ignoro y fue a otra parte.

-Y encima me ignora, en serio que algunas veces este chico me saca de mis casillas- y fue a sentarse cerca de Loke y Natsu cerca de Lissana.

-Natsu ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lissana al ver al mencionado cerca de ella.

-¿Qué? No te agrada mi presencia- dijo Natsu poniendo su brazos sobre su cabeza. Lissana se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, además es como si reviviéramos viejos tiempos cuando éramos niños- Natsu rodeo con su brazo el cuello de la albina haciéndola sonrojar más que Juvia (Y vaya que a Juvia nadie le gana en sonrojarse), Lucy miraba la escena un sentimiento extraño se apodero de ella ¿Celos?, no presto atención pues Loke le hablo.

-Hola Lucy, ¿acaso vienes conmigo para vigilarme en que no me fije en otra chica que no seas tú?-

-¿Qué…?-

-Pero no te preocupes si solo tengo ojos para ti- dijo intentando acercarse a la chica.

-Estate quieto Loke- dijo la chica empujándolo suavemente.

-No tienes que prometerme la luna…. Me bastaría si solo te sentarías conmigo un rato debajo de ella.

-¡Ay, Qué lindo! Lo mismo decía en una página de internet que vi ayer- Loke se vio descubierto y trato de actuar normal.

-Que copiones- a Lucy le salió una gota de la cabeza "Algunas veces los hombres son tan idiotas" pensó viendo a al chico peli naranja.

* * *

Una pequeña lágrima cayó en un cuaderno de color celeste cuando la propietaria rápidamente la seco con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Snif… Juvia debe de dejar de…- la chica no pudo completar su frase, se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos e hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar frente a la clase, la chica estaba dolida por lo de la mañana, en serio le había dolido mucho de que el chico que quería le gritara y más como lo había hecho Gray.

-Gray-sama- dijo entre sollozos, era realmente extraño que nadie se diera cuenta que la chica peliazul llorara, pero no Gray, la había visto entrar al salón con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, se sintió mal por eso ya que sabía que él era el causante de las lágrimas de Juvia, más mal se sintió cuando ella lo vio con esos ojos azules que estaban algo rojizos pero ella solo desvió la mirada y fue a su asiento.

Ahora ella estaba ahí llorando de nuevo y el en el fondo del salón sin hacer nada más que mirarla, ya había intentado acercarse a ella pero su orgullo de hombre no se lo permitía, además después de las cosas malas que le dijo, era obvio que ella no quería verlo ni en pintura, pero eso no era cierto Juvia se conservaba la esperanza en que Gray se le acercara y le pidiera perdón algo que nunca ocurrió, el seguía ahí con esa misma mirada fría y seria que lo caracterizaba como si nada le importara, Juvia seco sus lágrimas y prefirió no verlo, "el rechazo tal vez sea lo mejor" pensó.

-Buenos días estudiantes de Fairy Tail- dijo un hombre bajo que entraba en el salón, los alumnos lo vieron y lo saludaron

-Buenos días, director-

-Bueno, vengo aquí porque les presentare a su nuevo compañero, Jellal Fernandes, estará con ustedes desde hoy y quiero que lo traten bien- el chico peliazul entro al aula, y vio a todas direcciones buscando a la pelirroja al verla le dedico una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

-Hola, Soy Jellal, mucho gusto- dijo saludando a todos.

-Hola Jellal- dijeron todos como si fueran robots programados para decirlo.

-Jellal, siéntate. Jellal se dirigió a lado de su prima quien lo recibió gustosa.

-Y no se preocupen el profesor ya llega- dijo el director con una de sus famosas sonrisas para luego retirarse, los alumnos siguieron como si nada, menos Erza que se acercó a Jellal un poco nerviosa.

-Hola Jellal, que gusto que te haya tocado en este salón-

-Sí, gracias a mi tío, que movió cielo y tierra para que entrara a esta institución-

-Qué bueno es tu tío, seguro tu mama debe de estar agradecida con el- Jellal puso una cara de despreocupación como si no le importara.

-¿Mamá? Yo no tengo mamá- Erza se sorprendió por esa repuesta.

-¿Qué no tienes mamá?-

-Si tiene- dijo Juvia interfiriendo en el dialogo.

-No tengo- dijo Jellal un poco enojado.

-Todos tenemos una madre, Jellal, Juvia tiene razón- Erza estaba de acuerdo con la peliazul.

-Pues yo no la tengo, nunca la tuve y nunca la tendré- el chico peliazul se cruzó de brazos y se recostó sobre su asiento.

-Erza-san disculpe a Jellal-san- dijo Juvia acercándose a Erza.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto curiosa la chica pelirroja.

-No sé, ha estado diciendo que no tiene madre desde que…- Juvia bajo la mirada

-¿Desde qué Juvia?-

-Desde la muerte de la madre de Juvia-

-¡Ay, Juvia! ¡Lo siento!- trato de disculparse la pelirroja, Juvia la miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe Erza-san, así es la vida, solo le pido la compresión de Erza-san hacia mi primo si quiere llegar a ser su novia-

-Si… ¡Oye, espera! ¿Yo no quiero ser novia de tu primo?-

-No se preocupen, todas le han dicho lo mismo a Juvia-

-¿Todas?-

-Si, allá afuera y en otros lugares- Juvia puso una sonrisa tierna haciendo ruborizar a la chica que tenía enfrente.

* * *

-Bueno, disfrute de su apartamento, señora-

-Gracias- Sunny puso sus maletas en su cama y empezó a sacar cosas dentro de él, de pronto una foto con un antiguo marco de madera aparece en el fondo, se podía apreciar en la foto, que ya estaba antigua a una chica de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color sosteniendo a un bebe en brazos y ahí estaba ella también con otro bebe, los ojos de Sunny se posaron en la chica peliazul de la foto.

-Nueve años han pasado, Hilari, nueve años sin mi tonta hermanita, vaya eso es un nuevo record- los ojos de Sunny se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría volver a darte esos coscorrones de nuevo, si tan solo te hubiera acompañado, seguiríamos siendo la misma familia feliz de siempre, yo con Jellal y tú con Juvia- Sunny puso la antigua foto en la mesita de luz del departamento.

-Te prometí que haría justicia y eso hare, se sabrá la verdad y los que deben de pagar cuentas con la justicia lo harán, siento que esto se aplica también a tu esposo- Sunny recordó al hombre que una vez fue su amigo incondicional, una vez.

-Queen, lo que no te voy a perdonar jamás es que me hayas alejado de mi hijo, jamás-

* * *

-Ellos son, Sol, Totomaru y Aria, los estudiantes que quiero que incluyas al sector educativo Makarov-

-mmm…- Makarov tomo un sorbo del café que le habían traído, estaba dudando seriamente si inscribir o no a los chicos que tenía enfrente.

-Director Makarov- el mencionado levanto su mirada hacia Totomaru-Hicimos cosas malas así que le pedimos perdón por todo el daño que hicimos a su colegio-

-El colegio no importa, le hicieron daño a mis estudiantes, que son como hijos para mí- Makarov los miro con desprecio, esos chicos que tenían enfrente pusieron en peligro el prestigio del colegio y no solo eso casi hubiera existido la posibilidad de cerrar permanentemente Fairy Tail y dejar sin estudio a todos los chicos, ya que era el único colegio que tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para prepararlos y recibían no solo a los ricos los pobres también entraban, era casi gratuita para ellos.

-Sentimos eso- los antiguos estudiantes de Phamthon hicieron una reverencia- Perdón- dijeron al unísono, Makarov cambio su mirada de enojo a una mirada más de tranquilidad, Jose vio a su antiguo amigo y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba convencido.

-Makarov… acaso el lema del colegio no es "Ayudar a los que necesitan y nunca darle la espalda" pues ellos necesitan tu ayuda Makarov-

El director del colegio miro a los tres jóvenes y suspiro, una parte de él no estaba de acuerdo con la petición pero otra parte solo le decía: ¡ACEPTALOS, ELLOS NO TIENEN LA CULPA DE TENER A UN DIRECTOR ASÍ! Refiriéndose claro a Jose.

-Está bien- los chicos pusieron una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Totomaru, Aria y Sol, desde hoy ya son alumnos oficiales de esta institución-

-Gracias Makarov- dijo Jose esbozando una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

-Pueden salir- dijo un hombre de extraña apariencia a sus alumnos, el profesor de Artes, Bob, los alumnos empezaron a salir cada uno con su grupo, algunos simplemente hablaban.

-Jellal-san vendrá- dijo Juvia viendo a su primo.

-No, Juvia, me quedare esperando a Erza- Juvia entendió y se giró, cuando lo hizo vio a Gray que la estaba viendo con esa misma mirada seria y fría, estaba con sus amigos, Natsu y Lucy que aún estaban enojados y Erza que veía a Jellal, Juvia aparto su mirada y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, Gray al ver que se marchaba vio a sus amigos.

-Los esperare afuera-

-Pero… Gray…- dijo Lucy pero el pelinegro se fue dejando confundidos a los dos, Lucy miro a Natsu y dejo de discutir con él.

-Yo también me voy- dijo haciendo lo que decía, Natsu imito a la rubia pero el solo fue con Lissana haciendo que Lucy sintiera celos y maldecía mentalmente a su amigo el pelirosa.

* * *

Juvia caminaba por los pasillos del gran colegio, los alumnos simplemente la ignoraban algo que ella no le causaba mucha impresión, Juvia bajo la cabeza cuando de pronto alguien la detuvo agarrándola del brazo, Juvia volteo a ver a la persona y se impresiono al darse cuenta de quién era.

-Gray-sama- el chico la miraba seriamente y ella solo estaba asustada.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo sin dar tantas vueltas al asunto, Gray sin decir nada más la jalo hacia el patio y Juvia simplemente obedecía.

* * *

-Karen lo siento, yo…-

-¡Cállate!- la chica peliverde golpeo a Aries en la mejilla y es que ella se había enterado por ahí de que Aries había estado con Loke, no contenta con esto, alzo de la camisa a la chica que se tapaba el golpe y la volvió a golpear sin soltarla.

-Vuelves a acercarte a Loke- la volvió a golpear- No te dejare ni un solo hueso vivo- Aries empezaba a llorar, cuando Karen la lanzo al suelo.

-¿Entiendes? Loke es mío, solamente mío- Aries vio a Karen que parecía disfrutar haciéndole esto, Karen se retiró pero luego volteo a verla.

-No me obligues a hacerte algo que no quiero, Aries, después de todo una vez fuimos amigas- dicho esto se fue, Aries empezó a llorar, no podía con Karen y lo sabía.

* * *

Se habían alejado lo suficiente del colegio llegando a un único árbol que se encontraba casi fuera, nadie venia ahí, solo algunos pocos, Juvia veía al chico que lo había traído que estaba de espaldas, no hablaba desde que llegaron, hace como diez minutos, Juvia iba a hablar pero la voz de Gray la detuvo.

-Lo siento- Juvia estaba más confundida de lo que estaba antes, Gray volteo a verla- Siento lo que te dije antes, no fue mi intención-

-Juvia lo entiende- pero se notaba claramente que ella no entendía nada.

-No Juvia, no debí descargar toda mi furia contigo, tu querías ayudarme y yo… me comporte como un…- Gray nervioso, algo que nunca vio Juvia, siempre lo imagino frio y distante.

-Idiota- completo la frase Juvia, no se le vino otra cosa en mente, Gray solo asintió.

-Lo siento- dijo viéndola, Juvia bajo su rostro y Gray solo la veía, odiaba esos segundos de silencio incomodo que se hacían presentes.

-¿Juvia?- la mencionada levanto su mirad y solo puso una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia entiende, en serio- Gray parecía sonrojarse y Juvia salió corriendo de ahí.

* * *

-Idiota, mil veces idiota- Lucy maldecía en voz alta a Natsu, en serio que era insoportable algunas veces, estaba en los pasillos del colegio donde no había nadie ya que todos estaban afuera.

-Lucy Heartfilia- Lucy giro su mirada para saber quién la llamaba encontrándose cara a cara con un chico enmascarado, el colegio era famoso por sus tontos alumnos, pero eso era el colmo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien-

-¿Eh?- no pudo decir nada más ya que alguien le tapó la boca, Lucy trato de luchar pero de pronto sus parpados empezaron a sentirse pesados.

-Muy bien Sol, primer paso listo- el chico se sacó la máscara y no era nada más y nada menos que Totomaru.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo el chico viendo a Lucy en el suelo.

-Ahora a cumplir con tu estúpida promesa- Sol y Totomaru se llevaron a la chica que estaba inconsciente.

* * *

-Natsu, ¿dónde vamos?- pregunto Lissana al ser llevada por Natsu hacia no sabe dónde.

-Con Erza y Gray- dijo señalando a sus amigos que estaban con Jellal y Wendy, claro Erza hablaba animadamente con el peliazul y Gray solo estaba mirándolos con una cara de fastidio mientras Wendy los veía divertida.

-Hola chicos- dijo Natsu con su típica mirada de felicidad.

-Natsu-san, Hola- dijo la niñita de cabellos azules.

-Natsu, Lissana- dijo Erza viéndolos- ¿Y Lucy?- pregunto al percatarse de la ausencia de la chica.

-No sé, pensé que estaba con ustedes- dijo Natsu también extrañado por la ausencia de la chica y es que ella siempre estaba con Erza o Gray cuando estaba enojada con Natsu.

-Debe de estar por ahí- dijo Gray, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado, Natsu no demostraba ninguna despreocupación, conocía perfectamente a su amiga, Lissana veía las caras de preocupación algo le decía que ella era la causante.

* * *

Juvia llego dentro del colegio, su mirada estaba perdida, estaba triste.

-Gray-sama- dijo, de pronto noto una sombra que se le acercaba, levanto la mirada y su expresión cambio a una de impresión, frente a ella estaba…

-Gajeel-kun-

-Hola Juvia-

**Bueno los que son fans del Nalu me van a matar seguramente o si le ocurre algo malo a Lucy, no prometo nada, Karen es muy mala con Aries, pobre chica, y Sunny después de nueve años se volverá a reencontrar con Jellal y ¿Por qué este odia tanto a su madre? Razón desconocida por Juvia y ella sufre más de lo imaginado, pero se reencontró con su antiguo amigo… Gajeel, el Gale se vendrá pronto…**

**Gracias Guest por ser una fiel seguidora de este fic, y de nuevo gracias a los que leen también.**

**By: Lila**


	7. LOS TRAIDORES DE PHAMTHON

**LOS TRAIDORES DE PHAMTHON.**

-Juvia ¿Cómo has estado?- la chica mordió su labio bajando la cabeza.

-No has cambiado nada- lo mismo.

-Creo que aún no me has perdonado y…- Gajeel no pudo terminar su frase al sentir unos brazos rodeándole el cuello.

-¡Gajeel-kun! Juvia lo siente, perdónela, ¡por favor! No vuelva a dejar sola a Juvia nunca más, por favor, no sabe cómo lo he extrañado- todo esto lo decía llorando, sus lágrimas eran sinceras y de felicidad pero al mismo tiempo de culpa, lo abrazaba fuertemente, Gajeel en cambio abrió los ojos sorprendido, jamás se imaginó esto, pensaba que Juvia lo insultaría y lo dejaría, que tonto fue, se estaba acordando de cómo era ella, la dulce y tierna niña que no mataba a ninguna mosca, al oír lo que le decía solo la retiro un poco suavemente, Juvia se apartó un poco y empezó a limpiarse sus lágrimas con la manga de su campera.

-Juvia siente que la vea llorar- dijo sin dejar lo que hacía, Gajeel sonrió un poco al escuchar eso.

-Gajeel-kun siempre le ha dicho a Juvia que no la quería ver llorar- siguió diciendo.

-Llorar de tristeza, es lo que no quiero verte haciendo, pero…- Gajeel puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la peliazul y empezó a darle uno suaves golpecitos- Llorar de felicidad no es malo…-

-Gajeel- Juvia salto sobre el cuello de su amigo, mientras Gajeel correspondía al abrazo y esta no pudiendo aguantarse lloro sobre su hombro, no se dieron cuenta que a lo lejos una chica con lentes y cabello peliazul los veía.

-Gajeel- esa chica era Levy, que al verlo, en sus ojos empezaron a juntarse las lágrimas, la chica salió corriendo de ahí, alejarse de él era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

Levy siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo frente al baño de mujeres, una vez ahí, entro y cerró la puerta para que nadie la viera.

-No, no, no, él no puede…- la chica se tapó la cara con ambas manos- ¿Qué hará el aquí?, no puedo verlo, no podría- la chica no podía salir.

-Oigan, ¿Quién cerró la puerta?- se escuchó del otro lado.

-Abran, queremos entrar- Levy estaba sentada agarrando sus rodillas con una mano y con la otra mano agarraba el picaporte de la puerta.

-Gajeel-

_FLASHBLACK._

_Tres meses atrás…_

_-Levy, ¿Iras con nosotros?- pregunto un chico __de cabello anaranjado y en punta a una chica de cabello azul y con anteojos._

_-No, Jet, yo me quedare aquí, viendo a los otros chicos- estaban en una cancha de futbol, pues en esos meses habría un intercolegial y debían competir con las otras escuelas, habría diferentes tipos de retos y también deportes, por eso ellos estaban practicando ya que representarían a la escuela en el área de deportes, Jet entonces se fue dejando sola a Levy, ella veía como todos sus amigos jugaban, otros que otros se peleaban por el dominio del balón y nadie le hacía caso al capitán del equipo, que era Laxus, Natsu y Gray eran los dos más problemáticos del equipo, por eso los dejaron en la banca._

_-Idiota, por tu culpa nos dejaron aquí- decía Gray viendo a sus compañeros._

_-¿Por mi culpa?, mejor dicho por tu culpa- dijo el pelirosa defendiéndose._

_-¿Quieres pelea? Idiota- dijo Gray agarrando un balón de futbol._

_-A ver- los dos empezaron a tirarse los balones de futbol que estaba en un costado de la cancha, uno de estos fue directo hacia Levy._

_-Cuidado Levy-chan-Dijo Lucy viendo como la pelota iba directo hacia su amiga, Levy al escuchar el grito de advertencia se giró, pero alguien detuvo la pelota con su mano, la chica abrió grandes los ojos, frente a ella estaba un chico de apariencia parecida a un motero._

_-Tengan cuidado- dijo este pasando la pelota a Gray y a Natsu que también los veían, el chico se giró a ver a Levy que estaba con la boca abierta por la impresión, el solo frunció el ceño y se dispuso a irse, Levy al notar que se iba, se paró y le dijo._

_-Oye, tu, detente- el hizo lo que le dijo y se giró a verla._

_-¿Qué quieres enana?- dijo viéndola con desinterés._

_-Gracias- dijo esta viéndolo con un sonrojo._

_-No hace falta que me agradezcas-_

_-Si hace falta- Levy hizo una reverencia-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto curiosa._

_-Gajeel-_

_-Gajeel, Gajeel, Gajeel-_

_-¿Acaso te parece raro mi nombre?-_

_-No, solo que… jamás lo había escuchado, tú no eres de aquí- dijo la chica _

_-No, no lo soy, solo vine a buscar a una niña tonta que vino por aquí- dijo este viendo por todos lados- ¿No las has visto?- Levy sintió algo, ¿Celos? Por dios si lo acababa de conocer._

_-No, no la he visto- respondió Levy un poco molesta algo que noto el chico con piercings._

_-Np te preocupes, enana, no es mi novia- Levy se sonrojo y se cruzó de brazos._

_-No me interesa y además me llamo Levy, no enana-_

_-Como quieras enana, yo me voy- Gajeel se disponía a ir, cuando Levy tomo su mano._

_-Déjame ayudarte a buscar a tu amiga, será mi pago por haberme salvado de ese balón- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-No, déjalo, si me ven con una nerd, se reirán de mi-_

_-Vamos, no seas penoso- Levy empezó a llevarlo por todo el colegio, mientras él se dejaba llevar._

_FIN FLASHBLACK_

-Gajeel- Levy empezó a llorar, y afuera unas chicas que eran Laki, una chica con el cabello lila y de ojos oscuros y grandes, con lentes, y Kinana una chica relativamente pequeña, con el pelo de color violeta y ojos verdes, con una cabeza redonda, escucharon los sollozos de Levy.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntaron preocupadas, de pronto vieron que la perrilla de la puerta se abría y vieron a Levy que salía.

-Levy ¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto Kinana acercándose.

-Es que te escuchamos llorar- siguió Laki.

-No, no se preocupen- respondió esta con la cabeza agachada, si miraba a sus compañeras, seguro la descubrirían, estas en cambio no creyeron lo que Levy les dijo, ella se fue lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era hablar con alguien.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron y Lucy aun no aparecía, esta vez sus amigos si estaban nerviosos.

-¡Ya basta! Iré a buscarla- dijo Natsu golpeando la mesa, Gray lo imito y Erza los miro seriamente.

-Vamos, todos juntos la encontraremos más rápido- dijo parándose, Jellal también ayudaría.

-Iré con ustedes- Wendy no se quedaría atrás.

-Lo mismo, vamos- Lissana vio a los chicos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por recuperar a su amiga la rubia.

-Voy a ayudar-Dijo finalmente la albina, porque aunque Lucy era su rival en el amor, no quería que nada malo le pasara, los cuatro amigos se separaron a buscarla, Natsu con Lissana, Jellal con Erza y Gray con Wendy.

* * *

Juvia y Gajeel, que fueron al patio de la escuela hablaban sobre algunas cosas y porque este se había ido, cuando de pronto

-Que linda escena- dijo alguien en tono burlón, Juvia y Gajeel se giraron para ver quién era.

-Los dos traidores juntos-

-Sol- dijo Gajeel que se puso delante de su amiga ofreciéndole al peliverde una mirada asesina.

-¡Uy! ¡Qué miedo!- dijo este con el mismo uso de tono.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto Juvia.

-Que más Juvia querida, desde hoy voy a estudiar aquí-

-¡¿Qué?!- Juvia no lo podía creer.

-Si, desde ahora estaremos juntos todo el tiempo- dijo Sol olvidándose completamente de Gajeel que escuchaba todo, Sol quería acercarse a la peliazul, pero Gajeel lo atajo.

-No dejare que le pongas un dedo encima- Sol miro al pelinegro con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Tu y cuantos más?- dijo una voz detrás de él, Gajeel se giró y vio a Totomaru que sostenía a Juvia de un brazo y esta trataba de zafarse del agarre, Gajeel al ver esto fue directo a proteger a su amiga, pero una patada en el estómago lo detuvo haciéndole caer al suelo.

-¡GAJEEL-KUN!- dijo Juvia intentando zafarse del agarre de Totomaru que ya estaba empezando a lastimarla, Gajeel llevo su mano sobre su estómago y empezó a cerrar los ojos, le dolía mucho, pudo ver claramente que el golpe lo había dado Aria que estaba cerca de Sol.

-Jajajajaja, aún es débil- dijo este viendo como el chico pelinegro gemía por el dolor.

-Suéltenla, bastardos- dijo Gajeel aun en el suelo viendo a Juvia que empezaba a desesperarse por no poder hacer nada.

-Deberías de preocuparte por ti- dijo Aria poniendo su pie en la cabeza del pelinegro.

-Me has hecho llorar tanto- dijo este derramando unas lágrimas haciendo que los cuatro se quedaran con una cara de "¿Eh?"

-Eso no importa- Totomaru dirigió su mirada a Gajeel- Los dos nos traicionaron, a Phamthon y a Jose Porla-

-Ahora sufrirán las consecuencias-Dijo Sol, pateando la cabeza de Gajeel.

-¡GAJEEL-KUN!- Juvia ya no aguantaba, no podía estar ahí sin hacer nada así que con sus manos empezó a golpear a Totomaru, pero este solo recibía los golpes despreocupado, luego agarro de la otra mano a Juvia y la miro con furia.

-Tu eres la más traicionera de los dos- Juvia empezaba a temblar- Ni creas que te salvaras- dicho esto soltó la mano de Juvia y con la mano libre la iba a golpear, Juvia solo cerro los ojos, pero al abrirlos se encontró con Gajeel delante de ella.

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo Totomaru, pues Gajeel se había levantado rápido y puesto en el lugar de Juvia para recibir el golpe, Totomaru sintió como si golpeara un hierro, así que rápidamente empezó a agitar su mano de dolor, Gajeel en cambio lo agarró del brazo que aun sostenía a Juvia y le devolvió el golpe, haciéndolo volar.

-Idiota- dijo Totomaru secándose el hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca- a el- dijo levantándose ordenando a sus amigos que no dudaron un segundo en seguir la orden, Gajeel no pudo esquivar los golpes, ya que prácticamente todos los golpes que recibía eran para Juvia pues se habían dado cuenta que no podían con él, así que decidieron ir por su amiga, que al parecer era su punto débil, ella en cambio quiso a ayudar a su amigo, pero este le dio la orden de quedarse detrás de él, sin importar nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos… Gajeel caía al suelo, con varios golpes.

-¡Gajeel-kun!- dijo Juvia acercándose a su amigo que estaba muy herido.

-Jajajajaja, para que no se meta con nosotros- Juvia los miro con una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres golpearnos?- dijo Aria en tono desafiante.

-No debieron hacerle esto a Gajeel- dijo la chica a punto de llorar, Totomaru se acercó un poco a ella.

-Como si nos importara tu opinión-

-Juvia, corre-dijo Gajeel agonizando del dolor, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que esos tres intentaran hacerle daño a la chica peliazul que no quería irse dejando así a su amigo, algo que ocurriría si no fuera por...

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- los cuatro se giraron y vieron a Jet, Droy y Levy que veían sorprendidos la escena, ella vio a Juvia que estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Gajeel y fue directo hacia ella.

-¿Qué paso, Juvia?- dijo Levy viéndola, esta solo miro a los tres chicos que estaban ahí.

-¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto?- dijo Jet totalmente furioso, sabía lo que Gajeel había hecho con su amiga pero de igual manera no le gusto para nada como ellos lo habían dejado.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa- dijo Sol, Droy y Jet miraron con furia a los tres chicos que mostraban una sonrisa malévola, de pronto Gajeel empezaba a abrir los ojos y cuando vio a Levy, solo la llamo por su nombre.

-Levy- esta al oír su nombre se giró a verlo.

-Gajeel, no te preocupes todo estará bien- en su mirada había enojo y tristeza hacia él, pero ese no era el momento en pensar en eso.

-No puedo creer lo cobardes que son- dijo levantándose, Juvia miraba la escena con una mirada de enojo al igual que Levy, Jet y Droy.

-¿Y porque no vienen?- dijo Aria en tono desafiante, Jet y Droy se preparaban para pelear, Jet corrió hacia Aria y cuando lo iba a golpear…

-Jet, no- dijo Levy, los cuatro la miraban confundidos-Con la violencia no se arregla nada- dijo, aunque muy en el fondo quería que Jet le diera una paliza a esos tres, Droy se acercó a Gajeel y con la ayuda de Juvia lo cargaron, Jet llego para ocupar el lugar de Juvia, esta cedió y luego miro a sus atacantes, gracias a Levy que la atajaba, no se acercó tanto a ellos.

-Lo pagaran- dijo en tono molesto.

-Te estaremos esperando Juvia- dijo Aria mirándola con una expresión malévola, los cinco chicos se fueron de ahí.

-Con que el señor amargado tiene una novia- dijo Totomaru.

-¿A qué te refieres, Totomaru?- pregunto Aria.

-Acaso no vieron la cara de preocupación de la cuatro ojos- dijo en un tono burlón contestando la pregunta de su amigo-¿además hicieron los que les dije?-

-No te preocupes- dijo Sol-La chica rubia está lejos de esta escuela, no volveremos a fallar, Fairy Tail caerá- los tres empezaron a reírse.

* * *

-¡Lucy, Lucy!- la niña de cabellos azules llamaba muy preocupada a su amiga, con ella estaba Gray dentro del colegio.

-¡Lucy! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritaba este, de pronto se le acercaron sus otros amigos.

-¿Aun no la encontraron?- pregunto Erza, con la esperanza de escuchar un "si", pero todos negaron con la cabeza, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Lissana estaban preocupados más de lo normal por su amiga, esto se ponía muy raro, Jellal no conocía muy bien a Lucy pues acababa de llegar, pero al ver las caras de tristeza de los chicos no pudo evitar también sentirse preocupado.

-No se preocupen que…- Jellal no termino la frase y miro hacia un lado.

-¿Qué?- dijo Erza, giro a ver y vio como Jet y Droy llevaban a la enfermería a un chico bastante golpeado atrás venia Juvia llorando, toda sucia y Levy consolándola, Jellal fue corriendo hacia ellos, pues de inmediato identifico al chico golpeado y quiso ayudarlo, también los cinco amigos se acercaron para saber qué había pasado.

-Levy ¿Qué paso?- dijo Erza totalmente preocupada, Gray al llegar pudo ver a Juvia que estaba siendo atajada por Levy. Esto lo preocupo bastante.

-¿Qué paso?, díganos- pregunto nervioso, Jellal lo aparto para llegar a Juvia.

-Juvia ¿Que te paso?- la chica al escuchar la voz de su primo, soltó a Levy y solo le pidió una cosa.

-Jellal-san, Gajeel-kun está herido, ayúdenlo, por favor- Jellal giro su mirada al mencionado, sin decir nada más ayudo a Gajeel que estaba inconsciente por todos los golpes, Natsu aunque quería saber que paso ayudo también, Wendy, Lissana fueron con Juvia que empezaba a llorar para consolarla. Gray también lo quería hacer pero Erza lo detuvo.

-Gray, ve a ayudar a nuestros amigos, nosotros nos quedaremos con Juvia-

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!- Gray sin decir nada más entro a la enfermería, Erza, Lissana y Wendy se quedaron con Juvia, mientras Levy sin decir nada también entro a la enfermería.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos...

-Estará bien, solo necesita reposo- dijo Porlyusica viendo a Gajeel acostado en la cama de la enfermería- Pero… la forma en que dejaron a este chico es imperdonable, ¿Quién lo hizo?- Porlyusica jamás en sus años de estar en la escuela había visto golpes tan malos, aunque Fairy Tail era conocido también por los problemas que causaban y que cada día llegaban jóvenes con diferentes tipos de golpes, esto era el colmo.

-Fueron los nuevos- dijo Levy, que había estado ahí ayudando, Natsu, Gray y Jellal pusieron una cara de enojo.

-Esto no se le hace a nadie, lo pagara- dijo Natsu totalmente nervioso.

-¿Quién fue?- pregunto Gray también con la misma mirada.

-Eran Sol, Totomaru y Aria- contesto ella pues antes de que habían llegado al lugar de los hechos se enteraron por boca de Max sobre los antiguos alumnos de Phamthon.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto Natsu, pues aun recordaba sobre lo que paso con Phamthon hace unos tres meses atrás.

-No sé- dijo Levy, de pronto Erza, Lissana y Wendy entraron a la enfermería.

-¿Y Juvia?- pregunto Jellal preocupado por su prima.

-Afuera, no quiere pasar- contesto Wendy- pobre, esto es algo imperdonable- dijo la niña totalmente enojada.

-Sí y los responsables deben pagar- dijo Lissana, los chicos empezaron a hablar totalmente furiosos y más lo estaban Jellal, Erza y Natsu, Gray en cambio también lo estaba, pero no sabía porque pero de pronto sintió unas ganas tremendas de ver a Juvia para ver o si estaba bien, así que sin hacer mucho ruido se fue sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta.

* * *

Juvia lo único que hacía era sentarse en el suelo, por suerte limpio.

-Gajeel-kun- la chica empezó a llorar cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, la chica vio.

-Gray-sama- dijo entre sollozos, ya no le sorprendía que el apareciera de repente.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo este sin mirarla.

-Juvia no pudo hacer nada…- la chica se tapó el rostro con las dos mano- Juvia es una inútil…

-Juvia no es inútil- dijo Gray pero esta vez si la vio- Fueron tres contra dos, eso es injusto- siguió, Juvia escuchaba pero no lo miraba, Gray sin decir nada agarro sus manos haciendo que la chica peliazul lo mirara.

-No debes de culparte por algo así… tu eres fuerte, al igual que tu amigo el grandote- Juvia estaba sorprendida por los ojos grises del pelinegro, se le quedo mirando fijamente, jamás pensó tenerlo así de cerca, Gray en cambio al verla solo sintió enojos, pero no por ella sino por los tipos que la habían hecho llorar, pues sus ojos estaban rojos y el azul que tenia se estaba perdiendo, sintió culpa por no estar ahí para ayudarla y por como la había tratado no hace más de días atrás, ella no tenía la culpa, pues se notaba claramente que Juvia era una chica buena y delicada jamás de hacerle daño a nadie.

-Lo siento- Juvia no entendió.

-Siento por cómo te he tratado, perdóname- Gray soltó su agarre y Juvia sin decir nada solo puso su mano sobre la mejilla del pelinegro dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Gray-sama, Juvia ya lo perdono y de hecho tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada con… conmigo- Gray solo estaba con los ojos realmente abiertos por la impresión, Juvia realmente era linda sonriendo, sin decir nada más Juvia lo abrazo y cerró los ojos.

-Juvia ya lo perdono- dijo abrazándolo más fuerte, Gray estaba confundido y sorprendido pero al tenerla así de cerca ¿le gustaba? Pues claro, Gray también correspondió al abrazo.

-Desde ahora, te protegeré y nada ni nadie te volverá a hacer llorar- le dijo Gray, Juvia estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo, así que intento deshacerse del abrazo pero Gray solo la apretó más a él.

-Solo si me das abrazos como este, Juvia- la chica sonrió y los dos se quedaron ahí sentados y abrazados y los estudiantes que pasaban jurarían que solo veían a dos enamorados.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, una chica rubia abría lentamente los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo, intento moverse pero estaba atada a dos fuertes cadenas en sus manos.

-¿Qué diablos?- la chica intento sacarse las gruesas cadenas pero no pudo, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba en la escuela.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo viendo el lugar que parecía un viejo deposito, todo lleno de polvo y cosas hechas de metal, hierro, y cosas así, sorprendida pues ya sabía dónde estaba, pero… ¿cómo llego ahí?

_FLASHBLACK._

_-Lucy Heartfilia- Lucy giro su mirada para saber quién la llamaba encontrándose cara a cara con un chico enmascarado, el colegio era famoso por sus tontos alumnos, pero eso era el colmo._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo la chica._

_-No te preocupes, estarás bien-_

_-¿Eh?- no pudo decir nada más ya que alguien le tapó la boca, Lucy trato de luchar pero de pronto sus parpados empezaron a sentirse pesados._

_FIN FLASHBLACK._

-¡AYUDA!- grito la chica pero nadie la escuchaba, ya que estaba…

-En la vieja estación de trenes de Maglonia-

* * *

El señor Loxar se encontraba en su oficina, acomodando algunos papeles y archivos, de pronto sonó su celular, atendió y de la otra línea en vez de portarse amable.

-¿Cuántos tiempo piensas tardarte, Idiota?, el jefe ya quiere todo- sin duda la voz de una mujer que no era otra más que Minerva.

-¿Y qué crees que hago?- respondió este.

-Mira tarado, hazlo rápido o te meto una bala en el trasero para que lo hagas más rápido-

-¿Jamás eres amable?-

-No- dicho esto colgó, Queen solo puso el celular en vibrador cuando escucho la puerta.

-Pase- dijo sin dejar de ver los papeles.

-Hola Queen- este se quedó inmóvil, reconocía perfectamente esa voz, vio y frente a él estaba una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules, parada viéndolo seriamente pero con una sonrisa.

-Sunny- dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo recuperándose de la impresión.

-A recuperar lo que tú me quitaste, a mi hijo y sobrina- dijo decidida.

-No, no me los quitaras, no lo harás-

-¡Oh! Claro que lo hare y también…- Sunny suspiro y con una mirada asesina lo señalo- a meter a la cárcel al asesino de mi hermana.

**Bueno aquí llegamos con el séptimo capi de este fic, no sé si lo hice más largo como me aconsejaste R.O.B, pero eso de no dejar con intriga lo intentare, gracias Glorys por tu comentario, que bueno que te haya gustado, y ****catalovegood perdón por no agradecerte antes por tu reviews, así que voy a intentar ponerle empeño al Gale, también agradezco a los que leen mi fic…**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, además si quieren otra pareja más en este fic solo díganme, porque ya no se otra y no quiero olvidarme de ninguna.**

**By: Lila**


	8. ¿DONDE ESTA LUCY?

**¿DONDE ESTA LUCY?**

Gray se apartó un poco de Juvia y pudo notar que sus lágrimas habían cesado y en su lugar había una linda sonrisa, los ojos grises de Gray se posaron en los labios de la chica al igual que ella, empezó a acercarse lentamente, Juvia se dio cuenta pero estaba petrificada y sonrojada, un poco más, Juvia cerro sus ojos, Gray la iba a besar, lo iba a hacer…

-¡Gray!- en ese momento Gray y Juvia se apartaron.

-Gray- dijo Loke llegando al lugar-¿Interrumpo?- pregunto al ver a los chicos juntos.

-No, no, no- dijo Gray levantándose muy nervioso, Juvia se le quedo viendo muy desilusionada, un poco más y…

Se levantó también secando las pocas lágrimas para que Loke no lo notara objetivo que logro muy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Gray

-Bueno me entere de lo que paso- Loke vio a Juvia que estaba detrás de Gray-¿Esta bien tu amigo?-

-No sé- dijo un poco triste.

-No te preocupes, el estará muy bien, ya lo veras- dijo acercándosele.

-Juvia lo sabe muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa un poco tímida.

-Bueno Juvia, vamos a verlo- Gray jalo a Juvia del brazo hacia la habitación.

-Adiós Loke-san- dijo con un ademan con la mano.

-No si yo quiero entrar- dijo mientras entraba con los chicos.

* * *

-Gajeel-kun- Juvia se sentó a lado de la camilla de Gajeel quien seguía inconsciente.

-No te preocupes niña, estará bien- dijo Porlyusica con una sonrisa (muy raro en ella) se giró a ver a los chicos.

-Ahora todos afuera- Porlyusica empezó a sacarlos a todos de la enfermería, algunos refunfuñando y otros sin hacerlo, Levy era la única que no se movía.

-Niña necesito que este afuera- le dijo Porlyusica intentando sacarla también.

-¿Puedo quedarme?- pregunto seriamente viendo a Gajeel y a Juvia que seguía a su lado.

-Lo siento pero no…- la mujer del cabello rosa iba a sacarla cuando alguien lo impidió.

-Levy, no- era Gajeel que ya había despertado, Porlyusica entonces decidió dejar a Levy, Juvia estaba muy feliz por ver a su amigo.

-Gajeel-kun, estas bien- Juvia empezó a abrazarlo.

-Juvia, no hagas eso- Gajeel empezó a empujar a Juvia un poco de él, porque la chica lo empezaba a lastimar.

-Lo siento- dijo un poco apenada, Gajeel vio a Levy que lo miraba seriamente.

-Levy- Juvia empezó a ver a los dos, así que hizo un ademan a la profesora que saliera con ella a lo que ella entendió perfectamente, al salir Gajeel agradeció mentalmente a su amiga, luego vio a Levy que miraba el suelo, un silencio incomodo se formó, ninguno de los dos hablaban, Gajeel iba a decir algo pero Levy se le adelanto

-¿Por qué?- Gajeel la miro confundido.

-¿Por qué viniste?-

-Para…- Gajeel no sabía que decir, Levy al no obtener respuestas solo siguió mirando sus zapatos.

-No entiendo…- Gajeel la miro.

-No entiendo porque volviste, pero solo te pido un favor…- Levy suspiro

-No intentes acercarte a mí- Levy iba a salir, pero Gajeel lo evito, se levantó de la camilla y fue a la puerta para que la chica no la abriera, Levy lo miro sorprendida.

-Levy, por favor, he venido a arreglar las cosas con todos y… contigo- Gajeel miraba a Levy que lo miraba seriamente.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras-

-Por favor Levy, quiero explicarte lo que pasó en realidad-

-¡No! Déjame en paz, acaso no te basto con el daño que me hiciste, ahora vienes a hacerme más, Gajeel ya no quiero- Levy cubrió su rostro entre sus manos- No quiero volver a sufrir- Gajeel no sabía que hacer al verla así le destrozaba el corazón porque en serio amaba a la chica, la amaba muchísimo a pesar de todo y lo que más quería era que ella lo perdonara.

-Levy, lo siento- Gajeel se apartó un poco de la puerta y la chica salió corriendo y llorando, Gajeel siguió en el mismo lugar sintiéndose un idiota, la había lastimado más de lo que imaginaba.

-Levy- una lagrima se deslizo por el rostro del chico- perdóname-

* * *

-Idiotas- José estaba en una oficina y con el estaban los tres chicos que habían lastimado a Gajeel- ¿Acaso quieren que el plan se valla al carajo?- estaba furioso pues se había enterado de lo que habían hecho.

-Lo sentimos Jose-sama pero Juvia y Gajeel debían pagar por lo que hicieron- dijo Totomaru.

-Es cierto- dijo Sol apoyando a su amigo.

-Acaso se le olvido que por culpa de esos dos el colegio cerro- dijo esta vez Aria.

-Lo sé, pero acaso no lo entienden cuando Makarov se entere de lo que hicieron seguro que los expulsara y váyanse despidiendo de todo-

-Ah ese es el problema- dijo Aria-No se preocupe, ya lo tenemos todo solucionado para que nadie hable- Jose no entendió.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto, Sol y Totomaru sonrieron de forma malévola.

-Que no se atreverán a decir ni una sola palabra- dijo Totomaru muy seguro de sí mismo

* * *

Todos los alumnos entraron a sus respectivos salones, aun nadie le había dicho nada a Makarov pues este no se encontraba en lo colegio ya que se había ido a una reunión muy importante de directores, en el salón B, el maestro Tsuko empezaba sus clases pero casi nadie le hacía caso, pues se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Lucy y ella era la primera en entrar al salón además solo faltaban unos minutos para la salida, si se fue a su casa por estar enferma lo más obvio seria que avisara a sus amigos o simplemente a Erza pero ni la pelirroja sabia donde estaba su amiga, Natsu tenía un mal presentimiento, cada rato veía el asiento vacío de su amiga, Lissana también pero se sentía mal al ver a todos sus amigos preocupados, pues la rubia se había hecho amigas de casi todos lo del colegio y todos la apreciaban.

-Bueno clases, pueden retirarse- dijo el profesor al oír la campana anunciando el cierre de las clases por hoy.

-Natsu, ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto la pelirroja acercándose al pelirosa.

-A la casa de Lucy, tal vez este ahí-

-Iremos contigo- Dijo Erza, a su lado ya estaba Gray que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la peliazul.

-Vámonos- Natsu salió lo más rápido que pudo del aula, seguido por Erza y Gray.

-Juvia- Jellal se acercó a su prima.

-Jellal-san podemos ir a ver a Gajeel-kun- pidió Juvia ya que aún se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado.

-Claro, quiero hablar con él un rato- dijo Jellal seriamente, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con su amigo de la infancia sobre lo que paso hace tres meses atrás.

Loke estaba guardando sus cosas, el cómo sus amigos también estaba preocupado por Lucy así que decidió buscarla, cuando iba a salir Karen se le apareció.

-Loke, Hola ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mi casa?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Karen pero no, tengo cosas que hacer- dicho esto se fue, Karen empezó a crear un berrinche de niña.

-Karen, cálmate- dijo Kinana acercándose a la chica.

-Ustedes que saben- Karen se alejó molesta a juntarse con sus amigas.

-Karen es una chica muy extraña- dijo Laki mientras cargaba su mochila.

-Bueno, vámonos- las dos amigas salieron sin darle importancia a lo de la chica peliverde, Aries se había apresurado en salir, pues no quería que Karen la viera después de la "advertencia" le tenía más miedo de lo habitual, Lissana estaba triste y preocupada tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo de Lucy, tenía que saber dónde está, así que se dispuso a irse, cuando Sori se le acerco.

-Lissi ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto viéndola.

-Si Sori, necesito saber de Lucy- dijo un poco triste y preocupada.

-¡Oye! ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?-

-Sí, mientras más seamos mejor, vamos- Lissana agarro de la mano a Sori que al ver que era jalado por Lissana estuvo muy feliz, no hablaba mucho con Lucy pero aun así sentía curiosidad por saber dónde estaba y si la buscaba con Lissana era mucho mejor.

Levy guardaba sus últimos libros muy triste después de hablar con Gajeel no quería saber nada, aunque también buscaría por un rato a su amiga, porque ella y Lucy eran las mejores amigas desde niñas

-Levy, ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Jet acercándose.

-¿Tú también iras a buscar a Lu-chan?- pregunto.

-Si, al menos la buscaremos un poco con todos- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, Levy al guardar todas sus cosas fue afuera para iniciar la búsqueda.

* * *

La búsqueda inicio, empezaron en la biblioteca, cantina, patio, sala de inglés, artes, en fin en todas partes, todos los del colegio empezaron a buscar, Lissana con Sori que estaba muy feliz por cierto, Mirajane con Laxus que ofreció su ayuda solo porque Lucy le debía dinero aunque esa no era la verdadera razón, Laki, Kinana y Janver juntos pues el chico al encontrarse solo porque Sori se había ido se unió con las dos chicas, Cana y Milliana buscaban juntas junto con Evergreen que al no tener que hacer también se unió, Bickslow y Freed los amigos de Laxus también se unieron junto a Eflman que debía buscar a su amiga porque era un hombre, Wally, Sho y Simón aunque este último tenía la esperanza de buscar a Lucy junto a Erza pero como esta ya se había ido, Levy, Droy y Jet por supuesto la buscaron juntos ya que estos tres eran inseparables, Wendy busco junto a Romeo su amigo y vecino un niño muy travieso su padre era Macao un maestro de la institución, Bisca y Alzack también colaboraron con la búsqueda aunque muchos decían que esa no era su verdadera intención, hasta el hermano mayor de Gray lo hacían, Lyon, el buscaba junto a Chelia, Sherry, Yuka, y Toby también estaba Jura un hombre bastante musculoso, todos Max, Warren, Visitor, Nav, en fin todos los alumnos se unieron solo con un solo propósito: encontrar a Lucy.

Aries estaba colaborando se había ido a unos de los pasillos.

-Lucy-san, Lucy-san ¿Eh?- Aries noto algo en el suelo, era una cinta azul, lo tomo y en seguida se dio cuenta de quién era.

-¿Qué encontraste?- pregunto una voz detrás de ella, Aries se asustó y volteo para ver quién era.

-Loke- la chica e sorprendió al verlo parado ahí, Loke vio el listón azul que tenía la chica.

-¿Dónde encontraste eso?- dijo señalando el listón.

-Ahí en el suelo- Aries le señalo el lugar.

-Este listón es de Lucy- el chico le arrebato de las manos a la pelirosa y vio con profundo interés el objeto.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?- pregunto nerviosa Aries.

-No sé, vamos- Loke tomo de la mano a Aries quien se sonrojo, los dos se dirigieron a donde sus amigos que estaban reunidos todos haciendo nuevos equipos para seguir.

-Chicos, miren- le enseño el listón todos se sorprendieron pues ya sabían de quien era pues Lucy era la única que traía un listón de ese color.

-¡Diablos! Seguro le paso algo- dijo Cana totalmente nerviosa.

-Oh no, Lu-chan está en peligro- dijo Levy preocupada por su amiga.

-¡Vamos Levy, no desesperes!- dijeron sus dos amigos Jet y Droy apoyándola.

-Tenemos que ir con el director a contarle- propuso Mira pues al igual que sus amigos también estaba nerviosa.

-El viejo no está, ¿que no te acuerdas?- dijo Laxus un poco desinteresado pero de igual manera preocupado.

-¿Entonces que propones señor sabelotodo?- le dijo Mira en tono molesto.

-No sé- a Mira se le marco una venita en su cabeza, todos empezaron a discutir sobre el asunto.

-¡Oigan!- grito Lissana, todos se callaron- ¿no será mejor que Natsu y los otros también lo sepan?- todos opinaron lo mismo así que la peliblanca saco su celular y marco el número que recordaba muy bien.

* * *

-¿Cómo que Lucy no está aquí?- Natsu grito nervioso y a la vez furioso a Virgo.

-Si no está en la escuela- dijo Erza, hace como unos segundos habían llegado a la mansión de los Heartfilia y se habían encontrado de que Lucy no estaba ahí.

-Lo siento, pero la princesa aún no ha llegado del colegio- Virgo llamaba de esa forma a la rubia ya que ella le gustaba que la llamaran así.

-No puede ser- Natsu ahora sí que estaba preocupado, al igual que sus amigos si Lucy no estaba ah entonces donde pues efectivamente en la escuela no estaba.

-Natsu no te preocupes la encontraremos- lo tranquilizo Erza.

-Lucy- dijo en un susurro Natsu.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- los chicos vieron a la propietaria de la voz quien era la madre de Lucy que al oír el grito había venido hay.

-Señora Heartfilia, estos chicos dicen que quieren ver a su hija pero yo les he dicho que no está- dijo Virgo inclinándose.

-¿Qué? Pero si mi hija no está aquí, ¿Qué pasa?- la mujer miro a los amigos de su hija que mostraban caras de preocupación, al no obtener respuesta se puso nerviosa-¿Dónde está Lucy?-

-No sabemos señora, la hemos buscado y al no encontrarla pensamos que tal vez este aquí- dijo Gray en un tono serio pero al igual que todos estaba también preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Laila estaba nerviosa y asustada.

-La última vez que la vimos fue al inicio del recreo, luego ya no supimos nada- Erza se acercó a la mujer que estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-No, mi hija no puede estar desaparecida, no puede- Laila empezó a llorar por temor a que algo malo le sucediera a la chica, Natsu solo estaba furioso, debía saber dónde estaba su amiga o se iba a poner a desesperarse, en eso sonó su celular, vio quien era y contesto.

-¿Lissana?-

-Natsu ¿dónde están?-

-En casa de Lucy, pero ella no está aquí, tuvieron suerte- Gray y los otros vieron al pelirosa.

-No, pero…- la voz de Lissana empezó a sonar preocupada.

-Lissana, habla de una vez- Natsu ya estaba harto de tanto suspenso.

-Encontramos su listón en unos de los pasillos y creemos que le paso algo- Natsu no contesto y sus ojos se abrieron.

-Natsu ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Erza acercándose al pelirosa.

-Que tal vez le paso algo- Erza, Gray y Laila empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

-No, a mi hija no puede haberle pasado nada, Virgo cuida la casa vengo enseguida-

-Si- Laila hizo un ademan para que los chicos la siguieran, se subieron a su auto y fueron directo al colegio.

-Lissana, vamos para allá- dicho esto colgó dirigiéndose al auto con sus amigos.

* * *

-Que vienen para acá- Lissana guardo su celular.

-Hay que seguir buscando- propuso Janver.

-Sí, nada ganamos con quedarnos aquí- Cana salió corriendo de ahí acompañada de Evergreen y Milliana.

-Vamos- todos corrieron en varias direcciones debían saber dónde está Lucy cuanto antes.

* * *

-Mira que tenemos aquí ¿no que eras de hierro?- Jellal estaba ayudando a su amigo a levantarse de la camilla para poder irse, Juvia también lo hacía.

-Cállate- dijo un poco molesto Gajeel.

-Jajajajaja, quien te viera Gajeel- dijo burlonamente Jellal.

-¿Acaso ya quieres pelear? – Gajeel empuño su mano y Jellal le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Sería un placer- los dos se miraron de forma desafiante, después de todo Jellal y Gajeel competían por todo, su relación era idéntica a la de Gray con Natsu.

-Chicos, chicos, después tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para pelear- Juvia se puso en medio de los dos un tanto nerviosa-Además Gajeel-kun usted está herido-

-¡Bah! Ya me cure- Gajeel al decir esto golpeo una pared para demostrarlo pero no le salió como quería.

-¡Ay, ay, ay!- Gajeel saltaba en una pierna sosteniendo su mano vendada.

-Al menos puede saltar- Dijo Jellal burlonamente, Gajeel lo miro de forma desafiante y volvieron con lo mismo de hace un rato, Juvia los veía divertida, en eso se acordó de algo.

-Gajeel-kun, Jellal-san vengo en unos minutos- Juvia se fue pero estos dos estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no le dieron importancia a lo que la peliazul les dijo

* * *

Juvia había llegado al salón donde estaba en su mesa unos libros.

-Gildarts-sama fue muy amable en prestarle a Juvia los libros- sonrió, cuando iba a salir escucho por los pasillos cuchicheos, se acercó un poco al umbral de la puerta.

-¿Dónde la llevaste?- Juvia pudo ver claramente a esos dos, Totomaru y Sol, los miro en una forma grotesca.

-No muy lejos de aquí- Juvia se preguntaba de quien hablaban.

-Jajajajaja, esta vez nos saldrá mejor- le dijo Totomaru a Sol.

-Sí, ahora que todo está solucionado ¿Qué haremos con Juvia?-pregunto Sol, Juvia al oír su nombre tembló un poco así que dejo de verlos.

-Primero que nada- la voz se escuchaba más cerca, de pronto una mano jalo a Juvia- enseñarle que espiar a la gente está mal- Juvia los miraba asustada y estos solo reían en forma macabra.

* * *

Los chicos habían llegado al colegio con la madre de Lucy esta fue directo a la dirección para decirle sobre lo de su hija a Makarov que ya había llegado, Natsu y los otros se fueron con sus amigos que se habían reunido cerca de un árbol pues ya habían buscado demasiado pero sin un resultado favorable, Natsu escucho las explicaciones de Lissana y sus amigos que seguían más preocupados de lo normal.

-¿No sé qué haremos?- dijo Mira- buscamos por todos lados pero no la encontramos-

-Estamos muy cansados, chicos pero no se preocupen que seguiremos la búsqueda fuera del colegio- dijo Janver convencido y decidido, todos lo apoyaron.

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores- dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-Lucy- susurro Natsu preocupado y enfadado, antes de su desaparición le había dicho cosas horribles y ahora si no la volvía a ver… no quería ni pensar en eso, apretó su puño lleno de frustración.

-Natsu- Lissana coloco su mano en el hombro del pelirosa en señal de apoyo, le dolía verlo así- la encontraremos-

-Si Natsu, no seas pesimista- la dijo Gray apoyándolo.

-Todos juntos- Cana se puso en medio-buscaremos a nuestra nakama sin importar cuanto nos lleve- Natsu sonrió viendo a todos sus amigos.

-¡VAMOS!- dijeron al unísono todos mientras individualmente o en grupos se separaban.

* * *

-Suelten a Juvia-

-Juvia, Juvia, ¿acaso no aprendiste tu lección?- Totomaru apretó mas su agarre haciendo gemir a la peliazul.

-Jajajajaja, mírala Sol- Totomaru y Sol empezaron a reírse de la chica peliazul.

-O si no sueltan a Juvia, lo lamentaran- la chica los amenazó con la esperanza de que le hicieran caso, pero hicieron lo contrario.

-Mira Juvia- la mano de Juvia empezaba a ponerse de un color rojizo- no ves en la situación en la que te encuentras-

-Si Juvia, no queremos hacerle daño a una exalumna de Phamthon después de todo tú fuiste una Phamthon, además antes éramos amigos- Juvia los miro enfadada.

-No es cierto, ustedes jamás quisieron a Juvia, solo la utilizaron-

-Bueno… eso es en cierta parte verdad- dijo Totomaru.

-Ya verán, no duraran mucho en este colegio, cuando le cuente al director sobre lo que le hicieron a Gajeel-kun, los expulsara- Juvia creyó que con sus palabras estos la soltarían, pues después de todo lo haría, pero se sorprendió al verlos reír.

-Jajajaja, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo?- le dijo Sol a Totomaru.

-Si… jajajaja- Totomaru fingió estar temblando- ¡Uh! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Mira como tiemblo!- el chico no paraba de reírse y Juvia cada vez estaba más furiosa.

-¡Uh! Juvia, desde cuando acá tú te volviste tan valiente- esta vez fue Sol el que se burlaba.

-No me creen, pues si no soy yo será Levy-san o Jet o…-

-Si pero…- Totomaru dejo de reírse para mirar fijamente a Juvia- ¿quién es la principal testigo? Tu mí querida amiga con mirada de asesina, así que si tú dices que no te hicimos nada tal vez…- Totomaru se acercó al oído de Juvia y le susurró algo- No le haremos daño a tu amiga la rubia- Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida por esa declaración, al decir verdad no la había visto en todo el recreo y hasta la salida, y le costaba que ella si había venido al colegio.

-¿Dónde está Lucy-san?- Juvia logro deshacerse del agarre para salir corriendo de ahí.

-Vamos- Sol iba a seguirla pero Totomaru lo detuvo-Déjala que lo piense un poco- Sol no entendió pero Totomaru puso una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

* * *

Juvia seguía corriendo hasta que choco con alguien, levanto su mirada para ver quién era.

-Juvia ¿Por qué corrías?- Juvia se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del suelo.

-Lo siento Gray-sama- Gray la miro confundido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto

-Nada-

-Como que nada, porque estas temblando y tu mano…- Gray agarro la mano de la peliazul- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- mostrando lo rojo que estaba su mano, Juvia rápidamente aparto su mano del pelinegro y lo escondió.

-Nada, nada, lo que pasa es que…- Juvia estaba nerviosa por no saber que decir.

-Juvia, no mientas, dime quien te hizo eso para irme a partirle la cara- Gray estaba molesto y Juvia lo noto.

-Gray-sama ¿Dónde está Lucy-san?-

-¿Eh?- Gray la miro confundido por la pregunta.

-No lo sabes, desapareció y ahora todos estamos preocupados por ella, por eso yo he venido a buscarla- Juvia bajo la mirada entristecida.

-¿Qué haría si algo malo le pasara?-

-Pues que pregunta tan estúpida… le rompería la cara al que se atreviera a tocarle un solo pelo a mi amiga- Juvia lo miro, sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar unas cuantas lagrimas a lo que Gray noto así que se alarmo.

-Juvia… no me digas que algo malo le pasó-

-No, no se preocupe- Gray aún no estaba calmado y siguió preguntando.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Porque… Juvia…- la chica bajo su mirada- nada… solo olvídelo…- Gray estaba confundido.

-Juvia- se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento Gray-sama- la chica sin decir nada más salió corriendo de ahí, pero no conto con que Gray la siguiera.

-Juvia, espera, Juvia- la chica estaba corriendo a más no poder.

-No siga a Juvia, no lo haga- le gritaba pero esto hacia que le chico pelinegro corriera a más rápido.

-¡Juvia!- Gray logro alcanzarla pero no conto con que al hacerlo tropezara, como la escuela estaba cerca de una colina los dos empezaron a rodar colina abajo.

Pero lo que más no conto fue que al rodar todo se detuviera en una posición... ya que él estaba arriba de ella y… sus labios estaban unidos, Gray no lo podía creer la estaba besando y Juvia al sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos su rostro empezó a tonarse de color rojo, Gray se sintió cómodo en esa posición, pues sus manos estaban sobre la cintura de la chica y las piernas de ella sobre su entrepierna, se separaron lentamente y se vieron a los ojos, Juvia estaba toda sonrojada y Gray que al verla también empezó a sonrojarse, tenerla de esa forma le gustaba y mucho.

…

Avances del siguiente capítulo:

-Juvia Loxar, dígame ¿es cierto lo que sus compañeros me contaron?- la chica sintió las miradas sobre ella y miro a sus tres atacantes que le sonreían de una forma nada agradable, la chica solo bajo la mirada e hizo la siguiente aclaración dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

-No-

Siguiente Capitulo: Confusiones

**Hola, bueno como ven aun no aclare muchas cosas, lo siento es que ando corta de tiempo, pero al menos me dio tiempito de terminar con este capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente capí **

**By: Lila**


	9. CONFUNSIONES

**CONFUNSIONES.**

Gray despego sus labios de la peliazul que estaba más sonrojada que nunca.

-Lo siento- le dijo mirándola fijamente pero realmente algo le decía que no lo sentía de verdad y no se arrepentía, Juvia en cambio al tenerlo encima de ella y encima de que la haya besado se sonrojo a mas no poder, ese beso aunque fue accidental fue su primer beso, no le decía nada pues teniendo la mirada de Gray clavada en ella la ponía nerviosa (¿Y quién no?)

-Gray-sama… n-no… o sea… Juvia…- no le salían las palabras, Gray en cambio la veía confundido por lo que decía hasta que se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, se levantó y luego ayudo a la peliazul a hacer lo mismo.

-Lo siento Juvia, no fue mi intención- le dijo un poco avergonzado por lo ocurrido, Juvia al escuchar esto se puso un poco triste, fue un accidente y nada más.

-No se preocupe Gray-sama- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Si en verdad- Juvia levanto la mirada sonriéndole.

-No se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia entiende- Gray al verla sonriéndole sintió algo especial, aunque no lo quisiera admitir Juvia era una chica muy tierna y linda, cuando estaba cerca de ella parecía que todo lo malo se iba, se sentía bien.

-Gracias- le dijo, Juvia volvió a bajar la mirada un poco sonrojada, estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, cuando Gray iba a hablar no le salían las palabras que diablos le pasaba, en Juvia no era raro eso pero en él, jamás nadie le puso tan nervioso como lo estaba al estar cerca de ella.

-¡Gray!- el pelinegro escucho la voz de su amiga la pelirroja.

-Aquí- grito, sin decir nada más tomo la mano de Juvia y la arrastro con él.

-Vamos, no quiero que te quedes sola aquí- dijo sin mirarla y un poco serio, Juvia al sentir el contacto de la mano del pelinegro solo pudo sentirse nerviosa y a la vez feliz.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Erza un poco molesta cruzada de brazos viendo llegar a Gray.

-Lo siento, tuve un contratiempo…- le respondió despreocupado y serio como siempre, Erza vio que Gray traía a Juvia con él y se la llevaba hacia donde estaban Natsu y los demás, la pelirroja se quedó perpleja ante eso pues la llevaba como si ella fuera algo suyo y se notaba en su mirada que no pensaba dejarla, mientras tanto Juvia veía al pelinegro mientras la jalaba para ir con él, era como un sueño sentir que Gray le tomaba de la mano, estaba sonrojada y emocionada, Gray en cambio no entendía muy bien porque se la llevaba, tal vez ¿porque no quería dejarla sola? una pregunta no muy convincente ya que ni el mismo se lo creía, encima la beso y porque le gusto tanto, ya había besado a muchas chicas pero el beso que se dieron "accidentalmente" le había gustado y mucho, tenia deseos de volver a repetir eso.

-"_Idiota, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?"- _pensó sacudiéndose su cabeza para dejar de hacerlo.

-Gray-sama, ¿Dónde vamos?-pregunto un poco nerviosa y a la vez avergonzada Juvia.

-Con mis amigos, debemos seguir con la búsqueda de Lucy y supongo…- Gray se detuvo para voltear a ver a Juvia-¿Qué ayudaras?- Juvia se quedó tiesa, Lucy, se había olvidado completamente de ella, se le vino a la mente lo que sus ex-amigos le habían dicho y la amenaza.

-Si- dijo soltando el agarre de Gray que lo dejo confundido- Juvia ayudara y hará todo lo que sea necesario para que Lucy-san vuelva con sus amigos y familia- Gray sonrió para luego volver a tomar la mano de Juvia pero ella solo escondió sus manos atrás de ella y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas le dijo.

-No se preocupe Gray-sama, vaya con sus amigos que Juvia tiene algo que hacer-

-¿De qué hablas? Debemos ir para allá- le señalo una dirección-para ver si los otros no saben nada de ella, alguna pista de donde este tal vez- Gray estaba confundido, no quería que ella se fuera, así que trato de convencerla de que venga con el-Además… ¿no era que ayudarías? ¿Qué se supone que harás?- le dio en tomo demandante.

-Juvia sabe lo que hace, Juvia tal vez tenga idea de donde esta Lucy-san- Gray abrió sus ojos como platos ante esta declaración el tomo de los hombros mirándola fijamente.

-Juvia, sabes donde esta Lucy- le dijo en tono preocupado y a la vez aliviado, Juvia asintió con la cabeza pero un poco nerviosa por el acercamiento del pelinegro hacia ella.

-Si… bueno… Juvia cree saber… no se…-

-Juvia eso es genial, vamos a decirle a los otros para que…-

-No Gray-sama, Juvia quiere hacer esto sola- dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz a lo que Gray noto enseguida.

-Juvia ¿Qué dices? No entiendo-

-Gray-sama Juvia siente que esta es una oportunidad perfecta para que…- la chica bajo la mirada un poco triste, Gray al verla así sintió pena por ella, así que tomo su mentón para que lo viera.

-Juvia me dirás lo que te pasa y no acepto un no por respuesta- le dijo serio y demandante, Juvia lo vio esa mirada fría, seria, simplemente irresistible, se sonrojo un poco, Gray en cambio al ver esos ojos a punto de llorar, tiernos y hermoso, simplemente lo atrajeron, poso sus ojos en los labios de la chica, ¿porque deseaba tanto volver a probarlo?

-Gray-sama, Juvia solo quiere que la acepten- dijo la peliazul sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Juvia aparto la mano de Gray y desvió la mirada triste.

-¿Qué te acepten?- pregunto el chico pelinegro.

-Sí, quiero que Fairy tail acepte a Juvia, quiero que la… perdonen-

-Juvia… ¿de qué hablas? Cuando eres de Fairy Tail ya eres de Fairy Tail, no necesitas demostrar que eres especial para que te acepten…- le dijo Gray tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

-Juvia no cree que sea así-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque se lo han dicho miles de veces, Laxus-san,…- Gray al oír ese nombre cerro su mano en puños, como ese idiota se atrevía a decirle algo así.

-Totomaru- la ira de Gray se hizo presente.

-Ese idiota, como se atreve a…- pero no completo su frase al ver que Juvia lo veía ya con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y usted Gray-sama, que fue el más doloroso para Juvia- Gray se quedó perplejo por eso, era cierto, ni en la había aceptado desde el inicio, no sabía que decir, se sintió mal al ver que Juvia rompía en llanto.

-Juvia… yo…- no sabía que decir

-Gray-sama, el día que Juvia lo conoció sintió que usted era una persona especial, y me alegra saber que no me equivoque, Lucy-san tiene suerte de tener amigos como Gray-sama- Juvia bajo la mirada- Juvia siempre estuvo sola desde que Jellal-san y Gajeel-kun se fueron de su lado, pero cuando lo conocí me sentí tan feliz…- Juvia levanto la mirada y lo miro con una sonrisa pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos-Gracias a Gray-sama Juvia cambio ahora quiero hacer algo por usted, y creo que ayudando a encontrar a Lucy-san será la mejor manera de demostrarle mi agradecimiento- Juvia volteo para ir pero Gray se lo impidió, la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el para abrazarla.

-Gray-sama- dijo sorprendida Juvia.

-Juvia… lo siento… perdón por lo que te dije… no sabía que decía…- Gray fortaleció su abrazo y Juvia solo le correspondió.

-Gray-sama Juvia ya le dijo que lo perdona- Gray se sintió aliviado al escuchar esas palabras, Juvia no era una persona rencorosa al contrario era la persona más tierna y linda que hubiera conocido, Juvia se alejó un poco de Gray pero sin soltar el abrazo y mirándolo de una forma tierna.

-Juvia ya se lo dijo antes y lo volverá a decir, Gray-sama, Juvia ya lo perdono- Gray la vio en serio que era hermosa sonriendo, enormes deseos de besarla se le plantaron en la cabeza y a su frio corazón, sus labios se acercaban lentamente al igual que los de Juvia que puso sus manos en el pecho de Gray, el pelinegro cerro los ojos al igual que Juvia, ya no sería un accidente como hace unos segundos, esta vez seria de verdad...

-¡Juvia! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Juvia se apartó inmediatamente sonrojada y avergonzada, Gray en cambio frunció el ceño pero aun con los ojos cerrados escuchando al primito de la peliazul llamándola.

-Jellal-san…- dijo apenada la peliazul mientras se apartaba del pelinegro, Gray giro para ver al chico mencionado acercándose con una sonrisa, hasta parecía que lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

-Juvia, aquí estas, ¿sabes cuánto te he buscado?- le regaño Jellal, Juvia bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada, un poco más y Jellal la hubiera visto besarse con Gray.

-Ella no tiene la culpa, yo la entretuve un poco- dijo Gray defendiéndola.

-¡Ah! En ese caso no hay problema- Jellal tomo la mano de Juvia-Vamos Juvia tenemos que hablar con el director sobre lo que ocurrió entre Gajeel y los otros, tu opinión es muy importante ya que Gajeel aún no puede declarar- Juvia se dejó llevar recordando de nuevo sobre la amenaza.

-Juvia después te veo- le dijo Gray mientras la veía alejarse, Juvia giro para verlo y se sonrojo al ver que le sonreía, rápidamente desvió la mirada ¿Gray sonriéndole? Seguro hoy llovería chocolates.

* * *

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!- Lucy gritaba desesperada por en la situación en la que estaba, estaba llorando, pues ese lugar le daba mucho miedo y más por las ratas (Uy, nomás de imaginármelo me dan cosas)

-Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, ¡alguien por favor!- decía entre sollozos estaba cansada de tanto gritar, estaba asustada, nerviosa y desesperada, quería ver a sus amigos, a su madre y hasta a su padre, pero al quien más deseaba ver era a Natsu.

-Natsu, ¡Ayúdame!- decía mientras cerraba los ojos-No quiero estar aquí, no quiero- la rubia se quedó dormida mientras las lágrimas adornaban su rostro.

-Durmió- dijo alguien mientras la veía desde la ventana rota de la bodega.

-Je, me recuerda lo ocurrido hace tres meses atrás ¿te acuerdas?- le dijo Sol a Totomaru.

-Si- respondió mientras reía macabramente y su amigo no se quedó atrás.

_FLASHBLACK._

_Tres meses atrás…_

_Fairy Tail y Phamthon eran los colegios más prestigiados en toda Maglonia, pero el primero era mucho mejor ya que su sistema educativo era lo mejor, sus instalaciones, sus maestros hasta su director se tomaban muy enserio sobre educar a los jóvenes del mañana, aunque Fairy Tail era conocido por sus escándalos y todo eso, no importaba ya que hay todos se trataban como familia y encima se cuidaban mucho por eso es que ese lugar era seguro y sus estudiantes eran amables y alegres, algo que enojaba y fastidiaba a Phamthon, su sistema educativo estaba bien, pero lo que daba pena eran sus alumnos, todos eran unos malcriados, malvados y encima ricachones presumidos, solo entraban los mejores pero "los mejores" eran simplemente los que podían pagar ese colegio, por eso es que la rivalidad de esos dos colegios se hizo presente, Makarov no le daba importancia pero siempre estaban los "defensores de la paz y la justicia" que vigilaban que Phamthon no hiciera nada malo, en ese grupo estaban casi todos los alumnos del salón B pero su líder era Erza que decidió serlo para mantener el orden._

_Phamthon no se quedaba atrás, se formó un grupo pero este no era para mantener la calma sino todo lo contrario. Ese grupo estaba conformado por Totomaru, Sol, Aria y Gajeel. _

_Todos los días iban cerca del colegio de Fairy Tail y si veían a unos de sus estudiantes solos, se presentaban de una forma no muy amable, pues obligaban a los de Fairy Tail a hacer cosas horribles como robar algo del colegio si es que no querían sufrir las consecuencias._

_-Oye Gajeel, ese idiota aun no trajo lo que le pedimos y se está tardando mucho- le dijo Totomaru a un chico pelinegro mientras se recostaban entre una pared de una tienda._

_-…- _

_-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Totomaru viendo a su amigo que no decía nada._

_-Nada… solo que me enferman que me hagan esperar- respondió fríamente aunque esa no era la verdadera razón, Gajeel vio cómo su amigo empezaba a reírse algo que hizo que lo enojara._

_-¿Qué te pasa idiota?- pregunto mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa._

_-Que no sabes mentir… seguro estas así porque mañana vendrá tu adorada amiguita a estudiar a Phamthon- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente, Gajeel lo soltó para luego fruncir el ceño y contradecirle sobre eso._

_-¡CALLATE! No es cierto, como si me preocupara esa llorona- _

_-En ese caso no tendrás problemas si esta en nuestro equipo ¿Verdad?- dijo Totomaru con un tono de burla._

_-¡¿Qué?!- Gajeel le grito histérico, realmente no le gustaba la idea de que su mejor amiga estuviera en un grupo así después de todo ese grupito se encargaba de los tontos de Fairy Tail, así que de vez en cuando se encontraban con el grupo del salón B y como siempre ellos y el grupo de Fairy Tail peleaban saliendo los últimos victoriosos, el equipo de Gajeel salían todos heridos y no quería que su mejor amiga o sea Juvia saliera herida o algo peor._

_-No creo que haya problema ¿acaso no me dijiste que no te importaba lo que le pasaba a la chica?-_

_-Si pero…- Gajeel no encontraba las palabras perfectas, él era casi como el más serio, fuerte y parecía que no le importara nada y que ni siquiera tuviera sentimientos pero realmente no era así, el solo defendía lo suyo y además odiaba a Fairy Tail por ser tan presumidos porque a decir verdad los de Fairy Tail no eran para nada inocentes-¡Al carajo!- Gajeel se fue enojado no permitiría que Juvia se uniera al grupo, no lo haría._

_-Je, miren nada más, Gajeel Redfox esto será muy divertido- dijo Totomaru viéndolo alejándose, Totomaru odiaba a Gajeel solo por el hecho de que él era el favorito de Jose y le daba mejores oportunidades y además era rico y más fuerte que él, ahora con la peliazul tal vez podría vengarse del…_

…

_Gajeel llego a su casa donde lo recibió su padre._

_-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?- pregunto el hombre acercándose a su hijo_

_-Como siempre- dijo cortante y serio yendo directamente a su habitación._

_-Este chico cada día se vuelve más incontrolable solo espero que con la llegada de Juvia cambie un poco- dijo el hombre que se llamaba Metálica, era igual a su hijo solo sin los piercings y el cabello largo y tenía la esperanza de que la hija de su mejor amigo cambie al chico ya que en serio lo necesitaba._

…

_-Juvia, solo espero que te portes bien en ese colegio pues estoy pagando una muy buena suma de dinero para que estudies ahí- le dijo Queen a su hija mientras comían._

_-Sí, Juvia obedecerá- dijo la chica jugando con su cuchara, ella había llegado ese día a Manglonia para terminar su último año en la secundaria antes había estado casi en un internado desde que tenía diez años, se sentía nerviosa pues iba a ser totalmente diferente en Phamthon, ya no tendría a nadie que la vigilara las veinticuatro horas del día y además debía socializarse más, en el internado eran solo chicas nada más, pero cada una tenía su cuarto, además Juvia jamás tuvo amigas en ese lugar pues siempre estaba aislada ya que se sentía triste por estar casi en esa cárcel lejos de su padre quien parecía que no le importaba que su hija estuviera ahí solo la visitaba dos veces al año, en su cumpleaños y en navidad, además de que ya no tenía noticias de su primo y de su mejor amigo, cuando le dijeron que podría irse, se sintió la chica más feliz del mundo pues ya sabría que se sentía tener amigos, ser una chica normal como así decirlo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba nerviosa no sabría cómo tratar con los demás, por suerte su padre la inscribió en el mismo colegio en el que estudiaba Gajeel, eso la entusiasmo más pues volvería a verlo, Gajeel era como su hermano mayor y lo quería mucho._

_-Bueno, espero eso, ya sabes que si no obedeces directo a Londres niña- Juvia lo miro sorprendida y asustada, pues no quería regresar a Londres donde se encontraba el prestigioso colegio, Queen se sintió feliz al provocar esa reacción a la peliazul pues creía que de esa forma ella obedecería y lo respetara pero se equivocaba lo único que provocaba que Juvia sintiera hacia él era miedo algo muy distinto a lo del respeto._

_-Juvia lo hará…- dijo la peliazul rápido y nerviosa ya no quería regresar a ese colegio ya nunca más._

_Al día siguiente…_

_Gajeel se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del colegio mientras jugaba algo en su celular, hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba de atrás, reacciono de inmediato para ver quién era y realmente se sorprendió al ver a su amiga de la infancia_

_-¡GAJEEL-KUN!- le dijo la peliazul mientras lo abrazaba._

_-Juvia… ¿Qué haces? Esto es vergonzoso, suéltame- Juvia obedeció y Gajeel volteo a verla mejor, ella estaba ahí con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad y con una radiante sonrisa._

_-Juvia- le dijo con un tono de tristeza y al mismo tiempo de felicidad._

_-Gajeel-kun, que bueno que Juvia lo encontró, lo extraño muchísimo… muchísimo…- dijo felizmente, Gajeel también estaba entusiasmado por volver a verla, fueron hace como seis años que no la volvió a ver y ahora ella estaba hay sonriéndole, quería llorar pero de felicidad después de todo era la niña con la cual vivió muchas aventuras en su niñez, la única que lo entendía y se preocupaba por él._

_-Juvia, yo también te extrañe- dijo abrazándola Juvia correspondió a su abrazo mientras sonreía felizmente._

_No se daban cuenta que alguien los miraba con una mirada de malicia._

_-Que bien la amiguita de Gajeel, esto será mejor de lo que me imagine- dijo mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa malvada cruzando sus labios, Juvia era perfecta para sus planes macabros._

…

_FIN FLASHBLACK._

Totomaru sonrio por dentro todo le estaba saliendo tal y como quería, pero ahora Juvia ya no sería la mejor arma para dañar a Gajeel sino Levy Mcgarden

* * *

Juvia se encontraba en el pasillo de la escuela con Jellal a su lado esperando a que la madre de Lucy saliera ya que desde que el director llego ella y el tuvieron una charla muy seria sobre lo de su hija.

-No se preocupe señora Heartfilia encontraremos a su hija- dijo el hombre saliendo de la oficina acompañado de Laila que lloraba, Juvia al verla sintió lastima por la mujer y recordó a su madre…

-Eso espero, director Makarov, no soportaría que algo malo le pasase a mi hija- dijo apenas la señora en sollozos, Juvia se paró y se puso en frente de la mujer.

-Señora no se preocupe Lucy-san seguro está bien y muy pronto la encontraremos-le dijo con una sonrisa la mujer vio a la chica y no supo porque pero sintió un alivio cuando la oyó decir eso, como si Juvia fuera la persona quien le regresaría a su hija sana y salva, además esa sonrisa que le brindaba la tranquilizaba.

-Gracias…-

-Juvia- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Jellal se acercó a las dos mujeres y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su prima.

-Jellal, mucho gusto señora- dijo estreñándo la mano.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la mujer mientras también mientras estreñaba la mano de Jellal.

-Bueno señora ya sabe qué haremos lo posible por su hija, no se preocupe- le dijo Makarov, la mujer asintió.

-Gracias, pero aun así iré a hacer la denuncia, solo espero que encuentre a mi hija- dijo bajando la mirada, Juvia se acercó a ella y la abrazo dejándola desconcertada al igual que los presentes

-No se preocupe, Juvia sabe que Lucy-san regresara con usted, no pierda la esperanza- la mujer solo se quedó sorprendida pero luego sintió que de verdad necesitaba ese abrazo así que le correspondió.

-Gracias Juvia, eres una gran niña- le dijo dulcemente.

-Bueno, ustedes dos querían hablar conmigo sobre algo ¿No es cierto?- pregunto Makarov interrumpiendo el momento.

-Sí, es sobre los nuevos estudiantes- dijo Jellal seriamente.

-Si, ya en la oficina están tres de sus compañeros que me contaron todo, pasen- Makarov entro en la oficina acompañado de Jellal, Juvia se dispuso a irse cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca giro y vio a la madre de Lucy mirándola de una forma curiosa y sospechosa.

-¿Señora?- pregunto nerviosa, la mujer la soltó pero aun con esa misma expresión en su rostro.

-No nada… solo que… ya olvídalo, fue un gusto concerté Juvia- la chica le sonrio y entro a la oficina mientras Laila seguía confundida en el sitio.

-No, no puede ser…- dijo viendo el lugar donde había entrado- ¿Oh si?-

* * *

Natsu y los demás ya se habían dado por vencidos, estaban en la placita de Maglonia todos exhaustos por la interminable búsqueda.

-Ya no puedo más, mis pies me están matando- dijo Lissana que se encontraba sentada en una banca mientras masajeaba sus pies que estaban rojos.

-Es cierto, perdón pero Lucy no se encuentra en ninguna parte y ya no puedo- dijo Kinana también cansada, los demás se dejaron caer por el césped solo Natsu seguía parado con las manos hechas puños esto ya lo empezaba a ponerle nervioso y ¿si le paso algo? no, claro que no, Lucy estaba bien él lo sabía y no se cansaría hasta que la viera.

-Natsu, no te preocupes, la madre de Lucy me acaba de llamar y dijo que está en camino hacia la comisaria para hacer una denuncia- lo tranquilizo Erza, ella también estaba preocupada pero aun no perdía las esperanza en encontrarla.

-Vamos, flamita, no ganas nada haciendo esos escenas de dramas- Gray estaba sentado también cerca de Erza y Wendy, no le había contado a nadie lo que ocurrió con Juvia pues le daba vergüenza, además esas cosas no eran importantes ahora, lo único importante era encontrar a su amiga.

Natsu no sabía qué hacer. Sin decir nada más se fue cabizbajo y furioso cuando encontrara al tipo o a los que tenían a Lucy se arrepentiría toda su vida, Gray veía como estaba su amigo y aunque odiaba admitirlo se sentía mal por él.

-No sé porque, pero creo que Natsu es el más afectado por todo esto- dijo la niña peliazul mientras veía con tristeza como se alejaba el pelirosa.

-Natsu y Lucy son amigos al fin de cuentas- aseguro Erza, Lissana que vio y escucho todo se sintió mal, creía que todo era su culpa, así que se levantó y fe directo a alcanzar a Natsu sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, a lo lejos veían como los tres exphamthon entraban al colegio.

-Ya se, seguro ellos tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Lucy- soltó Sori levantándose de improvisto.

-Ahora que lo dices… actúan muy sospechosos- dijo Erza.

-Y si ellos…- la niña estaba asustada pero Gray la tranquilizo.

-Tal vez tengan razón… pero no creo que sean tan cobardes como para meterse con una chica-

-Aun así- Erza se levantó llevando a Gray y Wendy con ella.

-Ustedes… busquen en los alrededores del colegio Phamthon ¡RAPIDO!- ordeno Erza a sus otros amigos que se levantaron rápido obedeciendo la orden.

* * *

-Erza, ¿qué carajo piensas que haces?- pregunto Gray molesto de como la jalaba la pelirroja, ella no respondió hasta llegar a un pasillito que daba a la oficina del director Makarov, se escondieron mientras veían que los tres entraban al lugar.

-¿Qué diablos piensan hacer hay?- pregunto Gray mientras veía escondido.

-Tal vez se trate de lo que paso esta mañana con Juvia-san y su amigo- dijo la niña segura de sí misma, Gray en ese momento se preocupó, así que esos tres fueron quienes dañaron a Juvia, esta idea lo enfureció bastante y si no fuera porque estaba Erza iría y les rompería la cara

-Gray cálmate- le dijo Erza con un aura demoniaca, Gray tembló y se apartó un poco de ella, Erza se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina y se apoyó sobre la puerta para oír mejor algo que también hicieron sus amigos.

-¡Son unos imbéciles!- se oyó del otro lado, Erza supo enseguida de quien se trataba, de Jellal, Gray asintió con la cabeza y Wendy solo escuchaba con temor a que lo descubrieran.

-Cálmate Jellal, que así no llegaremos a nada. Le dijeron Jet y Droy mientras lo sostenían, Sol había dicho algo malo sobre Juvia que hizo que el peliazul se saliera de sus casillas y quisiera golpearlos a los tres presentes por eso Jet y Droy se lo impedían sosteniéndolo, Juvia estaba cabizbaja mientras Levy solo la animaba.

-Ustedes cuatro, cálmense- ordeno Makarov, Jet y Droy soltaron a Jellal que se fue junto a su prima pero viendo a los tres Phamthon con una cara asesina.

-Bueno, como saben lo que me dijeron es algo muy grave, algo que no puedo tolerar, por eso- Makarov se dirigió hacia Juvia haciendo que ella lo viera.

-Juvia Loxar, dígame ¿es cierto lo que sus compañeros me contaron?- la chica sintió las miradas sobre ella y miro a sus tres atacantes que le sonreían de una forma nada agradable, la chica solo bajo la mirada e hizo la siguiente aclaración dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

-No-

Levy, Jellal, Jet, Droy, Erza, Wendy y sobre todo Gray se quedaron sorprendidos ¿porque Juvia defendía a sus atacantes? Gray no lo tolero esto y entro en la habitación dejando a todos desconcertados.

-¡JUVIA!- el chico pelinegro solo la veía a ella que estaba con los ojos abiertos por la impresión de verlo hay totalmente furioso-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DEFENDERLOS!-

La peliazul volvió a ponerse nerviosa, mientras Makarov solo la veía a ella sin importarle lo demás.

-¿Señorita Loxar? Le vuelvo a preguntar ¿es cierto lo que sus compañeros me contaron?- Juvia volvió a sentir las miradas sobre ella.

"¿_Qué hago?_- pensó, si esto seguía así, adiós a Lucy.

* * *

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Juvia le seguirá el jueguito a esos tres sinvergüenzas? ¿Contara la verdad? ¿Lucy será salvada? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Glorys por tu review y que bueno que te haya gustado el final del anterior.**

**Nos leemos.**

**By: Lila**


End file.
